Twilight Hour
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is Nineteen years old. He's on the run from the Death Eaters, who want to kill him in revenge. The Ministry of Magic want to put him in Azkaban for permforming 'Dark Magic'. To top it off Dumbledore wants him for his magic, and to control him as well. He does the only thing he can - Run. He settles in at Forks but as always trouble follows him wherever he goes. Slash. EC/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 1 **

**Sympathy For The Vampires **

* * *

Harry Potter was nineteen years old, and currently on the run from the British Ministry of Magic, the Order of Phoenix and the remaining Death Eaters. Dumbledore wanted Harry for his magic; the Ministry want to arrest him for performing Dark Magic to kill Voldemort when they were all too scared to do it themselves. Death Eaters was the easiest to explain and accept they were trying to kill him for revenge because he killed their Lord.

Thankfully when he found out the Goblins of Gringotts were willing to help him. Almost all his money had been converted to American Dollars and wired to a bank account under the name of Harry Evanson. Harry hadn't wanted to change his name but decided to have it as close as he could get to his mother. They told him that Evanson was much more popular than Evans and hence less chance of finding him.

You might ask why the Goblins of Gringotts had decided to help him; he had funded the entire operation to fix Gringotts after the war. They owed him, or at least felt as though they did. It was an added bonus that he was the last heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. So to say he owned a lot of money added to the Potter, Black vaults; he had been named Sirius' Heir. Surprisingly the Malfoy money had come his way as well, something he hadn't understood. He hadn't had a chance to look it up. Either way he was distantly related to Draco Malfoy. He had given the teenager the money back; it had been some time before he realized he had it. By that time, Draco and he had become friends, and Hermione helped Draco live without so much money. Draco had asked him for his permission to marry Hermione, since her parents were gone. Hermione was the closest thing he had to family left. Obviously Draco understood that Hermione felt the same.

Hermione had been happy to help Draco adjust to having no money and no standing in the Wizarding world. Which had surprised Harry greatly, after all the name calling and nastiness she'd had to put up with. She took him to the Muggle world and helped him learn everything he needed. He had approved of Draco; he could see that Draco was making Hermione happy. That was what Harry wanted to see more than anything else in the world. It had been the last thing he'd spoken to Draco about. Along with the threat to kill him if he hurt Hermione. He hadn't realized he wouldn't be there to see them again, because out of the blue Severus and Draco came to him and his life expectancy dropped almost below zero.

Draco told him about the Death Eaters, they were branding together to kill him. Once and for all instead of scattering as everyone thought they would. Severus told him about Dumbledore, and his bid to control him and take his magic once and for all. Severus knew the Ministry were bidding to have Harry put in Azkaban so the law wasn't on his side. So that's what Harry had done - ran. Not something he wanted to do, but his Slytherin surfaced and his bid to survive won out. He'd immediately gone to Gringotts and begun getting everything sorted. Hermione and Harry kept in touch through mobile phones and twin journals. He couldn't see them because he knew they'd be followed by Ministry officials and Order members. They'd do anything to catch him, and he wasn't about to put them in danger.

Hermione and Draco had left England as well, made their way directly to Rome. Last he heard the Auror's and Order members masquerading as Auror's were indeed following them, much to their amusement they seemed under the impression Hermione and Draco were going to lead them to Harry. They couldn't have been more wrong, so the Ministry continued following Draco and Hermione as they had the time of their life.

Harry requested Griphook to send him his emancipation forms along with his Birth Certificate and Passport. He also got a fake drivers license. Quick glamour charm the D.O.B was changed. Now all Harry had to do was find a place he wanted to go to, in the end he picked a place barely on the map at all. One place that would surely not have a magical community nearby.

Forks, Washington. USA.

Hedwig had been charmed black for she was too noticeable when she was white everyone knew her as Harry Potter's familiar. She hadn't been happy about it but Harry explained why it needed to be done she hadn't spoken to him for a few days until she adjusted to her new looks. When Harry promised her she would be back one day she had forgiven him with a nip to the ear.

_How are you today Harry? _

_I__'__m fine Mione I__'__m somewhere else now I'm going to attend Muggle school as a Junior _Harry never elaborated where he was just in case the journal fell into the wrong hands.

_Good for you! Stick in you might end up working in the Muggle world. _

_I think its more than a might Mione - I__'__ll never be accepted back if I did hell will have frozen over. Only place I__'__ll be going is to Azkaban Prison if they got a hold off me. _

_Well at least you lived in the Muggle world for eleven years before coming to Hogwarts! It__'__s not such a big culture shock. _

_I feel sorry for you Drake you know that don__'__t need to rub it in! _

_I know sorry I__'__m just saying you have it easier _

_You__'__re right as usual what time is it over there? _

_Morning Harry you? _

_Night I__'__ve got school tomorrow so I better go talk to you tomorrow guys _

_I__'__ll call you when its you__'__re lunch time _

Harry shut the journal and put it in he drawer next to his bed, and settled down to sleep. It took a while to get to sleep he wasn't used to the time yet, but he managed to get some shut eyed before the alarm went off and he had to get up for school.

'_What have I got myself into? Getting up early for school I__'__m nineteen I shouldn__'__t still have to do this__'_Harry groused to himself. He might be Nineteen but because of the malnutrition his body suffered he looked sixteen if he was lucky. He took a shower got out he remembered he had no food in the house no way to have a breakfast. Grabbing his almost empty bag, I-pod, mobile phone, keys and wallet.

Harry drove around until he found a café, across from it there was a store he would need to go there after school and get all the food he would need.

"A full English breakfast please," said Harry as soon as the woman came over not giving her a chance to ask him what it is he wanted.

"Orange juice or a coffee with that?" asked the waitress softly.

"I'll have Orange juice please I don't have much time," said Harry kindly.

"I'll have it over in five minutes," she said walking away.

A plate of food was brought over and Harry asked for the check to be brought over as soon as possible that he was in a bit of a rush to get to school. She complied and Harry ate his breakfast quickly, drinking his orange juice he left the money and a tip for the waitress.

Getting into his brand new blue Volvo he drove to school, parking he looked at the school and was greatly disappointed. It looked like a bunch of mismatched houses rather than a school. He guessed living in a castle for seven years would do that to you.

Making his way to the office he entered and asked for his timetable.

"Name?" asked the secretary.

"Harry Evanson," said Harry softly.

"Of course here you go!" smiled the woman cheerfully "This is a map of the school and this paper needs to be signed by all you're teachers and given back to me at the end of the day!"

"Of course," smiled Harry nodding his head.

"Have a good day, and Welcome to Forks High School." she said.

"Thank you," smiled Harry.

Harry left the room and made his way to the cafeteria and got himself something to drink and eat out of the vending machines. Ignoring the looks everyone was giving him, blocking out the gossip about him he was used to it - more than they would ever know.

Thankfully he noticed he wasn't the only one being gossiped about someone called Bella Swan was also being spoken about. Apparently she had been there a week. He knew more about her in one day than he wanted too, apparently her mother had taken Bella and left Charlie Swan (Chief of police). She had always come every summer until a few years ago and never really interacted with any of them. She had red hair, the male population thought she was gorgous.

He didn't notice the stir he was causing at the Cullen table.

"I cannot feel anything from him" said Jasper tensely staring at the teenager in veiled suspicion. He suddenly knew what Edward felt when he'd met Bella Swan. Edward had panicked, and felt very vulnerable, well right back at him. He was feeling it himself right now. It wasn't just that he couldn't feel anything from the teenager, he didn't smell, and he could tell from the others panicked emotions they probably couldn't get a read on him either.

"He doesn't smell," Emmett curiously, cocking his head to the side, this was a first. Everyone smelt, all humans did, so what made this boy different from everyone? He was curious about him. He didn't feel the need to get defensive like Jasper about everything that didn't fit together like a puzzle.

"I cannot read his mind!" said Edward exasperated, two people in the space of a day? What the hell was going on? Why was his gift not working? The difference between this new human, and Swan was Jasper could get a read on her emotions. According to Jasper, he couldn't read his, now from Alice's thoughts she couldn't see anything about him. He couldn't get a read on him; it was as if he didn't exist. As though he was a machine that didn't think, didn't feel and didn't have a future.

"And I cannot see his future" said Alice biting her bottom lip, this was odd, she was getting a glimpse of what Edward felt meeting Bella Swan. Her gift had never failed before, why now? Why him? It was like he was in a void or something.

"He's just a stupid human I wouldn't worry so much" said Rosalie haughtily, her nose in the air, as she filed at her nails. All this talk and chatter about the new students were boring her nearly to tears figuratively speaking. She was just bored of the constant, he's/she's so hot, and I wouldn't mind going out with him/her. Of course they were referring to Isabella Swan and Harry Evanson and simply put it was getting on her nerves. She could hear everything, even the whispering going on down the hall, outside in the courtyard, hell even those in the Science classroom. She pitied Edward; their voices were enough without putting up with their thoughts too. She never bothered about humans, they were all the same. No need to get close, after all they would leave in a few years and never see them again.

"None of our powers work on him how can you say not to worry?" asked Jasper looking extremely pensive. He could tell the others were as worried as him, just not showing it. Even Rosalie who insisted she wasn't, but you couldn't hide your emotions from an Empath.

"I think we should tell Carlisle," stated Rosalie.

"We will tonight when we get home" said Edward adamantly.

"Me and Jasper are leaving early to feed" said Alice. "We can tell him"

"Walking? Or are you taking the car?" asked Edward. They had only bought one car with them. Which was usual for them, they rarely brought the other cars with them.

"Walking there's no point in leaving you stranded," smirked Alice. "That will get people talking." at least it would look like they were stranded anyway. Their home was quite a bit away from the school, they'd be able to run it but not without raising suspicion.

* * *

Harry noticed his clothes looked a lot better than the students. The students didn't they obviously didn't have a lot of money; he was standing out like a sore thumb already, as if his car wasn't bad enough. Looking at his timetable he had Mr Mason. Making his way to his class he noticed it was small, when the man saw his name he looked surprised and ordered him to sit down after signing his form. At least he didn't make him introduce himself that was a big plus he hated any sort of attention drawn to himself.

Mr Mason gave him a list of books he was to read, Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. He knew of them but hadn't read any of them, looks like he would have to read them all, great.

"You're Harry Evanson right?" asked a pale Chinese looking boy.

"Yeah" said Harry a little sarcasm dripping into my voice before I could stop it. Honestly he was the only new guy here obviously it was him did they need to be so stupid and ask idiotic questions all the time. Harry wanted to snigger slightly; he realized he was starting to sound like Severus Snape.

"Where's you're next class?" asked the boy.

"Government with Mr. Jefferson in building six" sighed Harry still walking honestly he wasn't one for neither small chat nor friends who couldn't just come out with what they wanted to say.

"I'll show you the way if you like" suggested Eric. He was curious about the teenager, he seemed a bit of a loner, and maybe he was just shy? Why would he choose to come here of all places? He didn't think the teenager had any parents with him. At least rumour had it that he came alone anyway.

"There's no need I've got a map of the school no need to put yourself out" said Harry the boy was reminding him of Colin Creevy. It was probably because he was new here, and they wanted to know him, gossip about him. At least it was normal gossip and not about 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

"It's fine I wanted to talk to you about the school paper and what you want to be said in it" said Eric, he worked on the paper, he wanted to be a journalist and this was a way to do that. Angela also worked with him, mostly taking the photographs. She had taken some really good pictures since joining it.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry stopping abruptly. The boy really was like Colin Creevy! Taking pictures for the school paper? That's the last thing he needed. Who knows what squib or worse still Muggle born might get their hands on it? He could not risk being discovered, not when he had just got here.

"The school paper" said Eric.

"If I'm in that paper I'll sue understood?" said Harry angrily. He couldn't help himself; he knew it wasn't Eric's fault. He just felt really defensive, and had to get the point across. Promising to sue would be one hell of a way to get his attention.

"Fine, fine no paper chill" said Eric his hands up in surrender. It looked as though he'd have to hunt down Bella Swan and get her to agree.

"Good" said Harry calming down, he didn't even want to have his picture taken. If he was found he would know all about it, god knows how many Muggle papers Dumbledore subscribes or how many people Dumbledore does that he knows or owes Dumbledore for things he did. He was thinking of how Hagrid felt indebted to Dumbledore, and how many others might feel stuck in the same situation.

Harry left Eric standing there, making his way around the gym to the south side of the building and made his way to his classroom.

The rest of the morning past in much the same way, always a guy or two trying to get him to talk to them. Trying to 'help' him get his way to class, Eric didn't try again thankfully but there was another guy Mike. He was like Colin's brother, Dennis Creevy, less creepy but still creepy nevertheless.

The worst class so far was Trigonometry where Harry was told to stand up and introduce himself. He glared at the teacher quite angrily, so the idiot wanted him to make a fool of himself pft like that was going to happen.

Standing up he said "My name's Harry Evanson, I'm originally from England I came here when I was Emancipated that's it really." he stated not bothering to say anything else.

"What about you're parents are they back in England?" asked one student Harry didn't recognize.

"No they died when I was a one and a half years old" said Harry his voice going dark and cold. That was a new one, people asking about his parents. He was so used to people knowing what had happened to them. This was the first time in his life that anyone had asked. In Surry, they all thought his parents were drunks who ended up dying in a car crash. Then he'd learned the truth, and then learned that they were famous.

"So who did you live with?" asked Eric they were all dying to know more about the new teenager. He was a mystery, Bella Swan wasn't they knew everything there was to know about her. So they were fixating on Harry a lot more to compensate for gossip.

"My aunt and uncle," said Harry tersely. Why wasn't the teacher interfering? telling them to stop asking questions so personal?

"Did you're parents leave you a lot of money? Is that why you moved here?" asked a brown haired girl.

"Does it matter if I got left a lot of money? I'd trade it in an instant to have my parents back", hissed Harry.

"Sit down Mr. Evanson" said Mr Varner. "Enough Jessica that is none of our business." reprimanded the teacher.

"Thank you sir" said Harry slightly sarcastically.

Eventually lunch time came around; Mike walks him towards the lunch hall. Once they have their lunch Mike took him to a table that had people he recognized at. Jessica who had insinuated he had money and glad his parents were gone, Eric who wanted him in the paper and Mike of course as well as another guy who wasn't introduced. There was also Lauren and Angela there; the girls were practically drooling in their food. He was completely sidetracked when he caught sight of five gorgeous looking vampires sitting in a lunch hall full of humans. Very curious.

"They are the Cullen's" said Jessica in full gossip mode.

"Really how long have they been here?" asked Harry in genuine curiosity?

"Two years, they moved from Alaska" said Jessica.

This surprised Harry greatly, two years? And they hadn't killed anyone perhaps he should look at the newspapers for the last two years to make sure. This was rather odd, why would vampires be living among humans? And how the hell were they able to pull it off?

"They were adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen," said Jessica.

"Apart from the blondes they are related to Mrs Cullen she's their Aunt or something" said Lauren.

"The rest were adopted…but I think it's only because Mrs Cullen can't have children" said Jessica.

Harry saw the vampires stiffen in their seat, especially the blonde haired girl she looked ready to attack the girl for her remarks. The jibe that Jessica had made had obviously hit home. Being vampires they weren't able to have children, at least not in the Muggle world. He felt sympathy for the vampires, but life wasn't fair and he knew that. There were consequences to living forever and that was one of them.

"I see," said Harry disapproval deep in his voice at her probing. It seems that she didn't only like to pick on him but them too. How she was so popular he didn't know, gossip came before friendship in her book. She would probably have ended up in Slytherin. Then again that was an insult to Slytherin's; she wasn't sly or cunning about it.

"What are their names?" asked Harry Angela.

"From left to right, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and the last one's Edward they are all together and they live together" said Angela quietly.

"All of them are together? As in having sex?" asked Harry, the look on Jessica's face had him muffling his laughter. Everyone at the table had gone bright red. That's when he realized they were so much younger than him, he could comfortably speak about things like that; he was nineteen years old.

"No! No she meant as couples Alice and Jasper, and then Emmett and Rosalie, Edward is not with anyone" said Jessica stiffly. She was still smarting from the fact Edward had turned her down. She was beautiful; many people should be asking her to the dance and prom.

Angela seemed incapable of speech.

"Ah," said Harry nodding his head, he'd known what she was meaning all along. He had just been teasing them, he well and truly felt his age now, and Hermione would have just laughed and slapped his arm. How he missed them, he'd been cut off from his world and he hated it. He felt cut off, adrift and sea and extremely abandoned. All he had done was do what was expected of him, he regretted saving Dumbledore's life now.

* * *

If you are wondering if you've read this story before and that it is 'Familiar' then you would correct. This story has been posted before and it's going through editing process. The story itself will be changing drastically too, I didn't like how it was going so yes this for all intents and purposes will be a new story. So would you like the Vampires imprevious to magic to help Harry better? or will it make a better story where magic can hurt them? Who will find him first? dumbledore? the ministry? or the DEath Eaters? R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 2 **

**Making A Friend **

* * *

Next class Harry had was a two hour class; he ended up having to sit next to Jasper Hale who was actually quite tense. The eyes were cool thought Harry couldn't help but think nice honey coloured eyes, they usually had red eyes…Harry silently realized what that meant - they fed of animal blood. Harry missed all things magical and wished he could befriend the vampires. Maybe that's why Harry didn't find them so scary; the red eyes freaked him out - looked too much like Voldemort for his comfort. Then again it could be from the vampire he met during his sixth year.

"Hi, Harry Evanson," said Harry curtly nodding his head.

"Jasper Hale," said Jasper nodding his head as well.

"You any good at this?" asked Harry looking as bored as he felt. Not only bored but panicked. What had he been thinking? He hadn't had a Muggle education since he was ten years old; since he was eleven it was all magical education. He knew how to kill, defend himself but he knew nothing about Muggle history. He couldn't even remember much of his primary school Muggle history.

"It's my favourite subject," admitted the blonde haired vampire. He was good at reading people; it came with being an Empath. If he understood Harry Evanson's body language right, he was afraid? Even if he merely looked bored. Why would he be afraid? Very curious.

"Really? I could never stand history they told us all about just two times in my old school maybe that's why," shrugged Harry. Which were strictly true, Goblin's wars here, and Giant wars there. Binn's had been the worst teacher in the history of teachers. Well that was wrong; he had his share of them. Quirrell, Lockhart, Umbridge and of course Binn's.

He noticed the more he spoke the more relaxed Jasper's posture became. He knew his blood didn't smell to vampires, part of being a Wizard. Or it might have something to do with the pendant. It protected against everything, mind reading, Vela's, even some magic like the stunning spell.

"If you need any help I'm willing to help you," said Jasper, shocking himself. Why had he just offered that? Was it because the teenager didn't smell? And for once he wanted to feel normal? He wasn't sure but one thing he did know for sure - his family was going to go nuts. Which was ironic really, Carlisle was around humans all the time, and nobody bothered about that. He knew the family thought he was the weakest, and it didn't bother him because he agreed with it. He hadn't been raised like them, Vegetarian he had only become one. He was what Emmett liked to call 'A recovering Alcoholic' which he found rather funny. They couldn't drink alcohol never mind get drunk.

"Really?" asked Harry, perhaps his blood did smell good after all…why else would a vampire be interested in a mere human. Sighing softly he had to give the vampire a chance; if it came to it he could defend himself. Plus he wasn't prejudice like a lot of other Wizards and Witches.

"Sure," said Jasper, the young boy seemed surprised at his offer, that isn't how most children would react. He was thinking mostly of Jessica Stanley or any girl that had tried to dumb up to get the teacher to pair them together.

"I'd like that being originally from England I know absolutely nothing about American wars," admitted Harry 'oh yeah don't know nothing about English wars either….just stupid sodden Goblin wars! Go figures! What good is that in the Muggle world!' he thought to himself wryly.

"Do you have a free period hour?" asked Jasper, he couldn't take the teenager home that would be like inviting the devil himself there. They might make less fuss if it was done at school.

"Yeah twice one on Tuesday and one on Thursday," said Harry, it was much easier to memorise his Muggle timetable. After spending seven years remembering a much harder timetable in t he Wizarding world.

"What times?" asked Jasper hopeful, he had times off on Tuesday and Thursday.

"First thing Tuesday and after lunch on Thursday," replied Harry, having to check his timetable not able to remember it accurately.

"After lunch on Thursday I'll meet you at the study hall and I'll help you," said Jasper. Jasper really liked this, not feeling the dreaded pull to drink people's blood. He felt nothing from Harry nothing could happen, it was a good thing right? Very good. He doubted the family would approve but he just wanted something to do with his life outside of the normal things he did. Teaching Harry would be his escape.

"Thank you," smiled Harry gratefully, maybe he would be able to pass this school, and if he did it would be a miracle. He was no Hermione, but he would give it the best shot possible. He needed it really; if he didn't get good grades then he wasn't going to get a good job. Maybe Jasper and Hermione would be able to point him in the direction of some really good books.

"You're welcome," said Jasper and the class started forcing them to sit forward and listen to the teacher.

Harry was very confused muttering curses about American bloody wars and how there was too many of them. Jasper had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing; he wasn't supposed to be able to hear anything. History was his favourite, the wars it was his comfort zone always had been. Anything about present wars his family always asked him about them. He had no idea the kid sitting next to him had been through two wars and lived to tell the tale. First when his parents had been killed second when Voldemort came back for good when Harry was just fourteen years old.

"Mr. Evanson anything you wish to add?" asked the teacher sternly.

"I can't quite grasp it I'm sorry," said Harry genuinely upset that he didn't understand all these wars and dates.

The teacher gave him a sympathetic look, before nodding his head "I will get someone to tutor you," said the teacher quietly.

"That's alright Jasper here has kindly offered already," smiled Harry.

If the look on the teachers face was anything to go by they never offered and he was obviously very shocked.

"Very well then," said the teacher straightening up.

Jasper had joined Alice and Edward in junior year, Rosalie, Emmett were the only seniors in the group this year. He had pretended to be a year younger, chancing it a bit but they had bought it after all his credentials and driving licences were the best fakes in the world. Apart from the rest of the families of course, which were all done by the same man. He wanted to be closer to Alice, and for most part they had the same classes.

"Why is he so shocked?" asked Harry curiously even though he had a good idea what it was about. They were vampires; they obviously didn't associate themselves with others often. It was a good thing for both the vampires and the humans of course. He decided to play the absent-minded human for now.

"It's not often we offer to help people, most just pretend to be dumb just to get close to us," said Jasper honestly. That was one hundred percent true, it had happened in a lot of schools. Of course they had refused no matter what the teacher said, as if they cared for 'Extra credit' or how good it would look on a 'College Application' as if they'd need either of them.

Harry laughed at that image. "Let me guess Jessica Stanley is one of them?"

Jasper just smirked and said nothing not that he needed to. Jasper liked this boy, he wasn't like the others he was very observant and smart unlike anyone else at this school. He wasn't like other teenagers either it was as if he was sitting having a conversation with an adult. He had no idea Harry was really nineteen nearly twenty years old. Who had been through two wars. He had more in common with Jasper than they even realised.

"This is my mobile number just in case I cannot make it on Thursday or any other time," said Jasper handing over a piece of paper. That would happen often of course, depending on the sunny days, or when they went hunting.

"No problem," said Harry just then the bell went, two hours had flown by without him realizing it. Jasper couldn't believe it either, this was new for him he had just sat and had a conversation for two hours and hadn't even thought of blood once. He really liked this; it was a freedom he'd never envisioned. Of course as soon as Edward heard his thoughts - he'd probably pitch a fit.

"I best get going I have gym," sighed Harry. Getting up he noticed Jasper's girlfriend waiting at the door.

"I have it as well," said Jasper.

"Oh well I'll see you there!" grinned Harry leaving the classroom.

Jasper was confused why hadn't the boy wanted to go together? Was the fear finally getting the better of him? No human truly felt comfortable around them, it was in their nature to be afraid. However, the boy hadn't displayed any signs of discomfort, looking up he saw a giddy looking Alice waiting for him. Ah, the boy knew he was with Alice and had left them to do what they wanted. Ok the kid was starting to freak him out; he was too considerate for his age.

"I'm soooo proud of you," giggled Alice jumping up and down as if she had been drinking too much caffeine.

"Calm down!" said Jasper looking a little sheepish. She was acting if it was a miracle, when it wasn't. Harry didn't smell like food that was the only reason he was doing this. He would never endanger another person like that, or his family come to that.

"Not fair," pouted Alice she hated when Jasper used his powers on her to calm her down - she liked being hyper.

"I didn't even think of it once Alice there's something about him," said Jasper.

"I know I can't wait to meet him we must get to gym!" grinned Alice walking faster than normal to the changing rooms.

Jasper rolled his eyes; nothing could keep Alice calm for long not even his gift. Once dressed, Jasper waited outside the girls changing rooms. It took her five minutes and counting to come out changed in her gym stuff. Jasper rose his eyes at her as if to say do you really need to wait that long before coming out. Because like the others Alice could be changed in the unflattering gym clothes within seconds.

"Come on then lets go teacher will be there in three minutes and forty seconds," giggled Alice walking towards the gym hall. "And you have a message from the new kid on you're phone."

"What does it say?" asked Jasper curiously.

"That this is his phone number," said Alice grinning gleefully. She liked this, Jasper finally had a friend. Maybe now she could have a friend too! Or maybe she best keep away and let Jasper have his new friend.

"You know the others might not like this!" said Jasper.

"Don't worry they will understand its Rosalie you need to look out for," smirked Alice. "Plus I approve that's all that should matter."

Jasper grinned before it turned into a grimace, urge, he hated gym the smell of sweating bloody pumping teenagers. It was his worst class; he just wanted to bloody suck them dry most of the time. Thankfully it was only forty five minutes long and he could do it. He was stronger than he gave himself credit for.

"Hey Harry I'm Alice," grinned the beaming black pixy haired vampire as she practically breezed over to him. Jasper of course following her as he did every day.

"Harry," grinned the brown haired teen. The girl reminded him of Luna, and Neville an odd combination but there you go. Small and pixie like, as Luna was, but so bubbly and happy like Neville could be. Not that Neville had been like that very often, poor guy had not had an easy life. Much like himself, Neville had been a kindred spirit; he was no longer in this world though.

"Nice to meet you," said Alice. Her amber eyes watching Harry like a hawk.

"You too," said Harry not bothering to shake her hand because he had a feeling these vampires avoided all kinds of physical contact with humans.

Alice just giggled; yup she could see why her Jasper liked this human. She had a feeling this boy was going to be her new best friend. He had a great fashion sense too; hopefully he liked shopping as much as her…she doubted it though. If not she could just get both of them to take her shopping.

"I thought Rosalie and Emmett were seniors?" asked Harry. Noticing that every single one of the Cullen's were in the Gym hall. Muggle gym, something else he hadn't done in years. He doubted very much he'd get to fly and play Quidditch, so he was curious to what he would be doing.

"They are. They don't have any subjects right now they usually just come down to gym. We only bring one car with us." said Alice smoothly as if she was repeating herself.

"What kind of car do you have?" asked Harry curiously.

"Edward's silver Volvo, Rosalie's red convertible, Emmett's monster truck, Carlisle's town car is a BMW, and our mum has a car too a BMW like Carlisle's only person that doesn't have a car is me and Jasper." moaned Alice.

"Nice," smirked Harry, so they had to have jobs to have those kind of cars. Unless of course they stole them, but he didn't see it. They had expensive clothes too,

"What about you have you got a car?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Blue Volvo," replied Harry. "Hasn't hit the market yet."

"You must have friends in high places," whistled Jasper impressed, then again money opened a lot of doors.

"Nah, if you have enough money it can get you almost anything" said Harry confirming Jasper's thoughts.

"Don't you mean anything?" said Jessica interrupting their conversation.

"No it cannot bring you're parents back or family members you've lost can it?! So no money can't buy everything or anything." snapped Harry honestly she was getting on his last nerve. One thing insinuating something but to actually say it out loud was another.

"You and Rosalie should get on she likes cars too," smirked Alice. Inwardly though she felt sorry for Harry. He'd lost his family at such a young age, and to dwell on it like he was - he must not have had a good childhood. She wanted to ask more, but didn't want to hurt him. She wished she could see things, especially Harry's future.

"Hm…maybe who knows," shrugged Harry. He had a feeling that it wasn't exactly true what Alice was saying. She was reminding him again of Luna, when she lied. So was it a real lie and Rosalie going to make his life hell? Or was it a small lie that didn't mean anything?

"I know," grinned Alice.

"Right people I'm numbering you off into two different groups for a game of Dodge ball." shouted the teacher interrupting everything.

Alice was on his group, Edward in the other; Harry couldn't help but think that this was going to be fun. Alice seemed to giggle for no reason, looking at her he sighed she was just like Luna it was hurting him right now.

Edward and Alice seemed to be getting the most people out, Harry had tried twice to get Edward but the boy seemed to be moving too fast. Damn it, not that he was going out quietly himself, he was dodging every throw Edward was throwing at him. Managing to avoid balls thrown by a vampire was a good thing - his Quidditch reflexes were still well tuned obviously.

Alice got herself thrown out on purpose Harry was sure of it, her sulk seemed too good natured. So it was just him and Edward, Harry glared at him then grinned cheekily, Edward took it as a challenge. They each tried to get the other out but each was too fast, Edward couldn't risk throwing any harder because if he did he could risk exposing them.

Back forth, back forth; it was like watch a tennis match Edward and Harry were dancing away from the ball before it touched them. Harry smirked sneakily and used his magic and the ball met its marker. Right on Edward's leg, talk about embarrassing Edward Cullen, vampire extraordinary was beaten by a mere human.

Emmett was going crazy, whooping Harry on anything to get to Edward, the rest of the family was watching it greatly amused. They hadn't seen anyone beat Edward at anything never mind a human. He hadn't meant for the ball to hit him, because they had seen him try to avoid it.

"Green's win!" yelled the gym teacher. "Right everyone get changed have a good day and goodbye!"

"You're not a sore looser are you?" smirked Harry from where Edward was standing.

"No," said Edward no smirk present.

"It looks like it to me," grinned Harry good naturally.

The teen said nothing but his eyes weren't meeting his families or Harry's.

Edward Cullen was embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get me back," said Harry of that he was sure. Edward had better watch though, as he wasn't almost sorted into Slytherin for nothing. Plus he had magic on his side, if he tried anything - well he'd know all about it. A smirk of amusement plastered across Harry's face.

That made Edward Cullen smirk.

Harry stared at the teen both of them smirking, before heading off to the changing rooms.

"Talk about Ouch Edward," muttered Emmett.

"Oh shut up!" huffed Edward angrily.

"I'll see you at the car," said Emmett slapping Edward on the back before sprinting away.

Rosalie followed him you could tell she was trying to hide a smile.

Alice and Jasper dragged Edward to the changing rooms; the small cubicle was occupied so the Cullen's had to wait. Nobody used that unless they had something to hide; they were surprised when Harry came out. Edward went in first and then Jasper a minute later.

By the time the Cullen's had met up and gotten outside the school Harry had opened his blue Volvo and the engine purred to life. Reversing out as if he had been doing it for years and was off hitting the Accelerator peddle.

"I can't believe I lost to a human," muttered Edward as the family got himself his Volvo not bothering to wear their safety belts. If they were stopped they would put them on quicker than the police officer could see.

"Well that's something to tell Carlisle," smirked Emmett. He was in awe of this boy, he'd beaten Edward. Even he found it difficult to beat Edward at anything; he almost wanted to bow down to him. Man if only he could stop Edward reading his mind, he'd be able to beat him in a fair fight.

"I thought you were leaving at lunch," asked Edward rolling his eyes at Emmett's and Rosalie's thoughts.

"We decided not too," smiled Alice.

"You mean you decided you weren't," smirked Edward.

"Fine I decided we weren't leaving," smirked Alice happily.

"You're teaching that human History?" asked Edward shocked revving his engine and blasting out of the school.

"Yes as a matter of fact," said Jasper.

"Unbelievable what is the matter with you two!" groaned Edward.

Alice giggled and started to hum the American Anthem in her head _Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thru the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_...

Now Edward knew Alice was keeping something to herself he knew he wouldn't get to know what it was until Alice was ready. Even he had learned that the hard way, he'd just have to wait until she thought about it without thinking. Smirking in amusement, still sore about loosing, and Jasper teaching the teenager he sped off home.

* * *

There we go the second chapter is up, I'll probably be randomly updating it until it gets back to its originally updated chapters :) I can't forget about my other stories so they will need updated too :D I hope you all like the story better now it's edited. As i said before it will be different, especially as the next few chapters get added...its going to be fun to write that's for sure. Luna and Neville as put in this chapter are dead. So they wont be making an apperance Ron will be too i think or leading he attack against him which would you prefer? the only people Harry will trust will be Draco and Hermione and he wont see them often as he's wanted by three different powers...maybe four? will we see the Volturi wanting Harry aswell? will that be why Harry asks the cullens to turn him? to stop the volturi getting him? chelsa able to shift his bonds while he's out of it becoming a vampire? but if hes already turned by the cullens it wouldnt work? thanks to his magic? getting defensive to his threat to his coven? R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 3 **

**Disaccording In The Ranks **

* * *

"Jasper's tutoring a human!" said Edward sounding more like a five year old telling on his brother than the hundred odd year old vampire he was. As he came bounding in the door, stomping his foot gaining the attention of their mother. Esme Cullen, a beautiful woman who had the heart of gold. She loved each of her adopted children with unconditional love the likes of Esme could accomplish. She was as beautiful as she looked; her heart shaped face was surrounded by her long caramel locks. She was very surprised by Edward's declaration, and wasn't sure what to feel. Edward was pouting! Something she hadn't seen in a very long time. Jasper though was standing tall, proud, and gazing at his brother as though he was an experiment gone wrong. Not that Esme could blame him, Edward was always the composed one more composed sometimes than Jasper.

"All that's missing Edward is the stomping foot; wait a minute you already did…what next? Pouting?" smirked Jasper sitting down. His amusement evident for everyone to see, Alice giggled at their antics and as always took her seat next to Jasper. She would of course, side with Jasper on this. She felt nothing could happen; Edward was overreacting because he'd been humiliated at school. The boy didn't smell there was no way anything bad could happen. Simple.

"You know what Jasper you're right, he's just pissed off he lost to a human" smirked Emmett that wasn't something he was going to let Edward ever live down not at least for a hundred years. Or maybe longer, perhaps all his immortal life? He'd never had material like this to blackmail his brother with. Getting thrashed by a human? At a human game? Ouch that had to still sting. He realized that's why Edward was being as stupid as he was right now. He himself didn't care what Jasper did in his free time, he wasn't as cautious as the rest of the family. It just wasn't in his nature, but if the going got tough then he'd change - but that hadn't happened yet.

"He probably lost of purpose," said Esme fussing over one of her sons, unable to help herself. Also defending her first vampire child. Which was ironic really, Edward was older than Esme, Edward had been turned first. Later once they moved Carlisle had been working in a hospital, when he'd been drawn to the Morgue and that's where he'd seen and turned Esme. Later they proclaimed their love for one another and they'd never been apart since. Carlisle deserved it, he'd been alone for such a long time, he'd began believing he deserved to be alone. Of course Edward never let on that he had heard his thoughts. Those thoughts had long since evaporated, and he'd had a family he never imagined, a big one that unfortunately put him at one point on the Volturi's radar. Thankfully Carlisle had lived with them before, and they were fond of him, and knew he didn't care for power - so they knew that Carlisle wasn't trying to kill them or overtake them.

"Actually he didn't, he tried to move out of the way but the ball hit him," said Alice bouncing up and down like she was on a sugar rush. Grinning gleefully until of course she stopped and then pouted at Jasper playfully. He had once again calmed her down, and Alice didn't like that much.

Esme was completely stunned by this news, but she brushed it off as a fluke and concentrated on Jasper, giving him some of her attention. "Where are you tutoring this boy?" asked Esme curious. It wasn't like Jasper to offer any tutoring, something had happened but what?

"At school," claimed Jasper quickly so he didn't worry his family any further.

"Why Jasper? It's very unlike you?" she asked. Why was Jasper risking this? Just who was this boy that had gained her son's curiosity? Curious enough to teach him? She obviously wouldn't get a chance to meet him. After all Jasper had just told her that they were going to stay at the school for the extra tutoring.

"He doesn't smell, I can't get a read on his emotions either," said Jasper.

"Edward can't read his thoughts, and Alice can't get a read on his future," Emmett interjected.

"I'm going to my room" said Edward abruptly; he didn't like this at all. Two people who are able to get around his gift. Plus he'd just been humiliated in front of his brothers and sisters. He knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh come on Edward! Stop being such a sore looser! Like the kid said you will get him back" teased Emmett brightly.

"How can I do that?" hissed Edward it's not like his family would forget he'd been humiliated by a human, or that he would forget either.

"Oh come on, me and you can think of something!" said Emmett trying to cheer his brother up.

"Do not hurt the child!" demanded Esme. She knew just how Emmett could be, and this child was a human not a vampire. That's one thing she wouldn't approve off, them using any of their vampirism on humans that hadn't done anything. She would forgive them for anything…even draining a human dry if they couldn't resist the blood callings. She couldn't forgive known acts of violence from any of them, which was probably the only reason Rosalie hadn't hurt anyone.

"We wouldn't do that!" said Edward looking hurt. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Esme even if it meant not hurting anyone. Which was the only reason they were still standing when they gossiped and said their mother was barren. For all intents and purposes he loved Esme more than he had his own mother. Mostly because he had known Esme a lot longer than he had his birth mother. He'd only had seventeen years with her, Esme he'd had known and loved for one hundred years.

"Oh I know" said Esme. "I best go and get the groceries done before Carlisle get's back. I'll see you all in about an hour" she promised them. Each week, she went and bought groceries playing a normal stay at home wife/human.

"Bye" they all coursed together as Esme left.

* * *

Esme couldn't help but go into the Art section on the shop; she loved painting and could fill the trolley full of paint and canvass. Gathering everything she wanted, she ended up dropping the green and blue paint as her hands were full. It's not as though she could hold them strong, otherwise it would cause them to leak everywhere with her strength. She couldn't put any pressure on the wood or they would snap.

Esme put her things in the trolley and was about to go back and retrieving the fallen items when a young boy was bending over to get them for her. She smiled at him, in thanks most people avoiding her, and her family.

"You must be Mrs. Cullen," grinned Harry, seeing the vampire woman, he was more comfortable around them now that he knew they were animal drinkers. It shouldn't have taken him so long to figure it out but there was nothing to be done about it now. His thoughts of getting the newspaper clippings for the past year or so was long forgotten. He really liked Jasper, he didn't know why but something called out to him on a level of his soul. Like it had done with Neville when he was eleven, he'd ignored it then of course.

"I'm sorry?" asked Esme she was sure she had never seen him before in her life.

"I've met you're children I'm at school with them, Jasper was kind enough to help me study American History," smiled Harry in explanation.

"Ah" said Esme…so this was the boy who had beaten Edward, she could see why he was so angry the child was tiny and didn't look like he had a bit of meat on him. "It's nice to meet you," she finished, she understood what they meant, he didn't smell at all - how curious. She wondered what her husband would make of this. She had thought she wouldn't meet him, how wrong was she! She was surprised Alice hadn't seen this and insisted on coming…then she remembered Emmett's comment, she couldn't see anything regarding Harry.

"I'm having a house warming party and I'd love for you all to come" said Harry quietly, he wasn't sure if any of them would come. He'd like it though; it made him feel closer to his own world. It was like a lifeboat in a vast never ending sea that was his life.

"Oh I don't know" said Esme suddenly looking worried.

"You don't have to accept just promise me you will think about it! Even if it's just the younger ones that come" said Harry understanding her worry. They were probably scared of exposure; Harry was only doing this so people would stop gossiping about him. It was actually Hermione's suggestion, and so here he was getting things for a barbeque.

"Of course," said Esme it was the least she could do.

"I see you like painting," said Harry the trolley was practically full of the stuff.

"I do," smiled Esme. She had to get new paints and such because Emmett had crushed them all.

"I used to draw, when I was younger, I miss it, I'm afraid school work too over, drawing wasn't considered important anymore." said Harry.

"I can understand school work being important, but if it's a passion of yours you shouldn't stop," said Esme encouraging the teenager to keep drawing and painting. She loved it, it was a passion of hers and she'd encourage anyone to keep at it.

"You know what, I think I just might," smiled Harry looking deep in contemplation.

"I'd suggest getting a pad of paper and some pencils to start off with, you never know what might become of a talent that's been unused." smiled Esme.

"Thank you, you must really love to paint," he said gesturing towards her trolley. It was refreshing to be treated like an adult. That's exactly what Esme was doing, treating him like one. Maybe it really had been a bad idea to come to school.

"I love to paint, cook and do the garden I could do them all day and night," said Esme. She was surprised she was revealing so much to the boy; here she was having a conversation as if it was an adult in front of her not a junior pupil.

"Really? Maybe I should ask you to help me cook for the party," teased Harry.

"I'd love to," said Esme right away.

"Huh…I was just kidding!" said Harry wide eyed but he wouldn't turn down the help that was for sure.

"I know but I just happen to be serious," said Esme.

"Its fine I cannot ask you to do that!" protested Harry she didn't even know him, why didn't she want to help him.

"I shall come sometime in the morning the day of the party," smiled Esme.

"Yeah about that here," said Harry handing her an envelope containing the invite.

"Thank you," smiled Esme.

"You're welcome although I feel like I should be thanking you…I'm glad I decided to come here right after school otherwise I wouldn't have gotten all this!" smiled Harry.

"Its fine I best get going myself I've got a hungry family waiting on me getting back," said Esme.

Harry laughed nodding his head, now that was funny hungry indeed but not for ash (which he knows all food tastes like) but blood. Harry got everything together, all the food he would need for the party and everything he wanted. Including juice, pot noodles cornflakes and things he would need before going off to school in the morning and dinners. His trolley was full to the max by the time he was finished.

He paid well over one hundred dollars for everything in the trolley. He filled the boot and had to go and put the other stuff in the back seat. After that he went home and used his magic to put it all away. Grinning like a fool he made his dinner before sitting down watching the television.

He needed to remind himself to buy some American history books to help him along he wasn't about to start failing at classes. Harry used a spell to make the invites deliver themselves he couldn't be bothered going out and delivering them.

It had all been Hermione's idea to have a house warming party. She told him it was expected of him if he didn't want people suspicious of him thinking he had something to hide. She said everyone in a small town liked to think they knew everyone or you'd end up the town outcast. So Harry had reluctantly agreed and bought the invites, and magically written them in gold ink he'd had them in his bag ever since.

He remembered he had invited the Stanley's damn. He didn't want to invite Jessica she was such a bitch. Perhaps he'd show her up in front of her parents let them know just how horrible a child she was.

* * *

"Hey love," grinned Carlisle bringing her into a hug as she walked in with like ten different bags without so much as a problem. It wasn't usual that Carlisle was back before her, and he was naturally curious.

"I must have chatted longer than I thought!" sighed Esme.

"Who did you talk to?" asked Rosalie curiously, Esme hardly spoke to anyone for any longer than ten minutes. If she could get away earlier she would do in a second flash.

"Harry," sighed Esme.

"Him he's like an irritating spot - it won't go away!" said Edward his embarrassment returning already by just mentioning his name.

"He's actually very charming," said Esme.

The rest of them raised their eyebrows okay; Esme never took to any human before in their life. What on earth had they spoken about to make her defend him.

"I just got told the whole story," smiled Carlisle.

"Harry had invited us to his house warming party," said Esme.

"Are we going?" asked Jasper curiously.

"For a small while I would like to see where he lives," said Esme "And if he is living with anyone."

"He's not, he's emancipated," said Jasper immediately. "His parents died when he was one, he moved here when he got his inheritance."

"I see," said Esme. What child would willingly want to move here of all places? Unless they had something to hide? Unless he had someone after him? All manner of possibilities went through her head, but Harry seemed pleasant enough and she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Plus It's about time we showed ourselves in public again as a family, stave off more rumours," said Carlisle agreeing with Esme. The rest of them groaned, especially Jasper he found it harder than the others he guessed he would have to hunt the morning or afternoon before they go to Harry's house. Jasper liked Harry, but he just hated being in public more than he had to.

* * *

There we goooo :D what did you think? will Jasper and Harry continue to get along? how long will it be before the Death Eaters come? will Bella be a big part of the story? a witch? R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 4 **

**Learning and Preparing for a party**

* * *

The week seemed to fly by; everyone had accepted the invitation to his house warming party. Harry had all the food that he could possibly need for a party, but didn't have the necessarily items to host one properly. He bought paper plates, plastic cutlery, napkins of course a brand new Barbeque that had the whole works with it. Then went to another store a bought himself fold away tables, and also foldable chairs and lights. As an afterthought he even bought two Chiminea's, two outside heaters and a Gazebo. It was a good thing he had a lot of money, otherwise it would have left him out of pocket. He got some wood for the Chiminea's and finally he was done. Wednesday night he spent getting everything ready, with a simple spell he had the Chiminea's put together. He put the lights in the bushes himself and the Gazebo too. With that done he gratefully went to bed ready for whatever came tomorrow.

Harry really liked Jasper, and hoped the vampire would come to the party. He had even ordered some blood pops and drinks from Fred and George for them. Those two and Hermione and Draco were the only ones to stick by him. He hoped the twins managed to send them to him in time, if not there was always another day. He hadn't told Jasper he knew what he was, he was half afraid the vampire would avoid him or worse still want answers. Answers he didn't want to get into. He was on the run, and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stay here. He shouldn't be getting so attached to Jasper but he was. It was a reminder of his world, how ever little it was. He was sure the vampires wouldn't be there forever either, at the end of the day. Edward and Emmett though, he knew were playing jokes on him. They should be glad they were Muggles, because Harry was from a Marauder, a pranker and a big one at that. Not only his father, who he hadn't known but his godfather too. The pranks were pathetic, but he mused to himself there wasn't much pranking to be done in the Muggle world. Nothing compared to the magical world, perhaps it was time to ask for advice from Fred and George. They might know some good Muggle pranks to pull, on some unsuspecting vampires. They'd filled his bag with rocks, without him even seeing so it wasn't hard to figure out it was them. Of course he'd simply put a feather light charm on it and carried it to his car. They'd been completely gob smacked and he had laughed at them. They were rather amusing at the end of the day. Then it had gone too far, one of them had put a huge load of Pepper in his macaroni. He'd brought it from home, he didn't like the school dinners. He had been starving too, after being starved for so long he was touchy about his food. So he'd actually walked up and flung the spoiled macaroni in his face. Edward Cullen had gone home, tail between his legs humiliated.

Harry had a free period, which he always spent with Jasper learning more about American history. He was glad he had joined school, but after this time, he wouldn't be doing it again. Next place he went; he would either get a job or do something to help others. As much as he liked school, it wasn't something he wanted to repeat. The books Jasper had suggested to him had come, and he was right, they really helped. It didn't just have history in it; it had it in order of when it happened. So it was much easier to remember, and understand when what happened and where and when.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said to Jasper running into the room, looking out of breath. Jasper had missed their last study session. Jasper had told Harry that he had gone camping with the family. Harry of course knew what they were doing; their eyes had been much lighter upon returning to school. They had been hunting. Harry had asked a few questions, but other than that refrained from commenting on it too much.

"It's okay," said Jasper smiling slightly at his human friend. Thankfully not much else was said in regards to him teaching Harry history. Even Carlisle was supporting him, it's as though the father of the Coven understood Jasper's need to do something different. What worried Carlisle the most was the fact none of them could feel, see, or hear Harry. "Start from where we left off? The Battle of Little Bighorn."

"I read that during the week," said Harry his distaste obviously even without his Empathic abilities working on Harry.

"You do not approve?" asked Jasper curiously, he'd never wondered anyone else's point of view. So he was actually genuinely curious about Harry, what he thought of that part of history.

"What I don't get is why Custer went if they were outnumbered? Just to die? Go down in the history books he killed his men," snorted Harry in distain. Then again it was his own experience he was thinking about. He was in history books and he really wished he wasn't, it had spoiled his experience in the Wizarding world.

"Look at it this way, there's only 100 on your team you are fighting for the lives of everyone even the ones back home. Do you take the chance for freedom? To fight for those you love or do you crawl back and die individually?" asked Jasper his voice filled with passion. He obviously lived and breathed for history, maybe war who knew?

Harry sighed "I'd make my last stand," he admitted reluctantly. Hell he had done just that, he'd made his last stand and survived. There had been a hell of a lot less Order members than Death Eaters. They had indeed been fighting for those they loved, back home and those on the fighting line. Family, friends, children, the whole nine yards. "They don't truly know what happened though it says here that Custer's actions were studied extensively by historians!" said Harry. The victor wrote their own version, he knew that much.

"True but they know enough." stated Jasper "Now close the book what year or years did it happen?" asked Jasper.

Harry narrowed his eyes so Jasper was testing him to see if he had been paying attention.

"1876 to 1877," replied Harry.

"See you're getting there," said Jasper. "The teacher will want us to do a paper on Custer's last stand so I'd suggest you concentrate on that one for now."

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Rosalie and Emmett and I already had to do it last year," smirked Jasper. Jasper and Harry of course were no longer taking History together. Since Jasper was a senior and Harry was a junior, one of the teachers had been absent so they'd shared a few classes together. That teacher was back again of course, and things had got back to normal. Jasper of course was still giving Harry his history lessons, and had no plans to stop.

Harry rolled his eyes of course why hadn't he thought of that. "Thanks for the heads up," grinned Harry.

"You're welcome," smirked Jasper.

"So what else we going to do?" asked Harry.

"Nothing did you get the books?" asked Jasper. "If not I have them at home if you want to borrow them"

"I ordered them, and they are really good, very helpful thanks," said Harry. Staring at the amber eyes, he wondered to himself if Jasper would ever trust him enough to tell him he was a vampire. He doubted it; they would never take that chance. Would he tell Jasper he was a wizard? If he wasn't a vampire? He knew the answer to that. No he wouldn't. The rules were there for a reason, a good one at that. Muggles usually didn't handle magic really existed very well.

"Oh right well they will definitely help you," said Jasper nodding his head. It was probably one of the most helpful history books he owned. It's why he had suggested it to Harry. "What class you got next?" asked Jasper curiously, he'd never asked Harry. He was becoming very attached to the human. He was different from most humans, not just because he couldn't feel him. He didn't seem internally wary of them like most humans. He treated him like an equal, even though he was a lot older than him mentally. He made him amused, laugh, happy and different about himself. All without even trying, he was surprised Harry wasn't more popular. He seemed to prefer being himself, keeping to his own company.

"Music," replied Harry.

"Do you play anything?" asked Jasper.

"Nope I would like to try though," grinned Harry, he always liked learning new things. Dudley had gotten a guitar once, and one he never forgot as it was used to hit him with. Dudley brought it down against Harry's back so hard it had smashed and some of the wood had embedded into Harry. He'd had to remove it himself, in the squalor of his cupboard. He had then used his old tops to wrap it up, hoping it didn't become infected - it hadn't.

"Ah," was all Jasper said he had felt fear and hurt from Harry there for a minute. It was gone as quickly as it had come. Jasper's eyes widened, his mind going overdrive. Why had that happened? How had he for that brief moment been able to read Harry's emotions? It was as if he had lost control of them that had given him the ability to read him. Why would he feel hurt and fear from such a simple question? All he'd asked was if the boy played anything.

"What about you?" asked Harry curiously knowing the vampire probably knew how to play everything. Vampires remembered everything, so it didn't take long for them to pick up new things.

"Piano mostly Edward taught me," said Jasper, not telling him about all the others he knew how to play. Every new place he had picked a new instrument and could play pretty much anything. Not that he had kept playing them or really had a favourite. Music wasn't exactly his favourite thing that was Edward's area. He preferred reading books to anything else.

"I knew he was a sore loser but he's doing my nut in," sighed Harry speaking about Edward.

Jasper grinned in amusement as he remembered Harry dropping an entire plate of pasta on Edwards head then rubbing it in for good measures. Of course Edward couldn't really retaliate in front of everyone and had ended up going home to clean the mess out of his hair and clothes. Although he'd been really calm when they finally got home, either Esme had said something or he realized enough was enough he wasn't sure.

"If I had known I might have just let him win," sighed Harry exasperated.

"Then why did you go and beat him at Badminton?" smirked Jasper.

"I can't turn down a challenge," moaned Harry in half amusement half despair. He'd never been one to turn down a challenge; he'd never considered himself competitive until he got into Quidditch.

Jasper's musical laugh surrounded the room.

"I'll try and make him stop," promised Jasper. To be honest he didn't think he would need to talk to him. He'd been pretty impassive in regards to Harry for a few days now, since the pasta incident.

"I doubt you would be able to make him stop," snorted Harry his amusement clear, his emerald eyes were twinkling brightly.

"You never know," smirked Jasper mysteriously, Harry seemed to know them well, normally that would make him defensive and suspicious but none of those emotions rose up when he was with Harry. He felt like a normal human, with a friend, studying and having fun, talking and it was a very, very refreshing change.

"At least I'm not bored and always on my guard," shrugged Harry trying to find a good in the annoying pranks Edward played on him. Not that he really let down his guard, well he did with Jasper but that was it. Everywhere else he was highly strung; keeping an eye out on all exits as if he feared Dumbledore would come crashing through, dramatic as always sweeping over to him and arresting him. He didn't bother befriending any of the Muggles, preferring to be on his own. The only reason he was throwing the party was to get the constant questions and curiosity about him to stop. It was Hermione's suggestion, and he had stupidly gone along with it.

"True," said Jasper. His curiosity peaked, why would the boy need to keep his guard up? Harry didn't really try and befriend anyone else, just him and Alice. Which surprised Jasper Harry was a good and funny guy; he struck Jasper as the popular stand out kid. He seemed content with who he had befriended, although Jasper kind of wondered if he realized by befriending him and Alice he had become an outcast as well. He sensed Alice down the hall, and knew she was coming. She was the only one in school who was so hyper all the time.

"Hi guys, Looking forward to you're house warming party Harry?" grinned Alice coming and sitting down beside them.

"Hi Alice, No not really," replied Harry honestly "I didn't expect so many people to say yes! I expected them all to say oh it's a junior pulling a party I'll make my excuses!" especially the adults!

Alice giggled softly; suppose that was true she wondered how Jasper was going to be tonight. She just hoped nothing happened; no one begun fighting of Jasper didn't stand a chance. You just never knew how anyone could be hurt, hell someone could cut themselves, trip or fall over. There were millions of ways humans could get themselves bleeding.

"Well I best get home and hope you're mums not destroyed my kitchen," teased Harry.

"What?" asked Alice confused.

"She's helping me cook for tonight," said Harry his turn to be confused "Didn't she tell you?"

"She doesn't have to tell us everything she's our mum, I'm just surprised that's all" said Alice, shrugging her shoulder although she shouldn't be her mum loved cooking and well Harry's party was a chance to do that. Plus she really liked Harry; otherwise she wouldn't be getting them all to go to his house warming party.

"Very true," nodded Harry "Well thanks for helping me I'll see you later if you're coming." he did hope they came. Otherwise he'd feel like a right outcast in his own home, he didn't talk to the others often. He put all his work and books into his bag, ready to leave for his next class. He often sadly wondered what his own mother would have been like; would she have helped him have his party? Or stopped him? A sad sigh left his lips. He wouldn't have been here if his mother had been alive, and he forced himself to stop thinking on it. She wasn't here, he'd never have a mother, end of story it had never been on the cards for him. Yet it was the one thing he wanted more than anything else in this world, a family of his own.

"Bye," said Jasper putting his own things away, getting ready for his own next class. Glad this was his last year; then again he would have to start college afterwards. College was far more fun, so many courses they could choose from.

"Bye," replied Harry as he walked out of the room, unable to wait until this day was over and he was in his bed asleep.

* * *

So what do you think? will I have Draco and Hermione coming to this one? or how about the twins? have them mess with Edward and Emmett's heads? :P lol do you like it better? i hope you do! will i still have it being the way the Cullen's find out harry knows and them finding out about Harry? R&R guys! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 5 **

**The Party To Remember Or is it? **

* * *

School finally finished, he was glad for it, although he'd liked being tutored by Jasper and talking to him - he hated everything else about the school. He was just too old to be bothered with it, he'd done school once and that was enough. Magical school or not he didn't want to repeat any form of school. He'd forgotten what it was like to be treated as he was. Insignificant, another mediocre student, and Harry was anything but. Maybe he was in the Muggle world, and maybe a small part of him had got bigheaded, but he was entitled to that right? After all he had saved the world seven times over. At least he consoled himself; he was learning something that would get him a job. Sure he had enough money to last him two life times, but he wasn't one for sitting about. He couldn't remember a time where he just sat down and relaxed. At the Dursley's he'd been forced to work for his keep for as long as he remembered. He wasn't going to get into what he'd done at Hogwarts. That would take him longer to think through than his drive home was. That's exactly where he arrived five minutes later, parking in his garage, he got out of the car, locked up and went to find Esme Cullen. Probably the most kind-hearted woman he'd met so far yet.

"Hi how are you?" asked Harry coming into the kitchen and began helping her taking pots and pans to the sink almost immediately. Not that there was much to do, she had done most of it, she wasn't being subtle about what she was. Then again she'd been there all day so maybe he was just looking too far into it, just because he knew what they were.

"I'm very well, thank you," said Esme a smile adoring her face. She finished putting the food into the Tupperware. Everything was ready for tonight, her family wouldn't eat it but others would and that's all she cared about. She loved cooking, teaching, designing and didn't get to do it often. She was glad Harry had offered, even if he had done so in jest.

"Sit down I'll bring you over something to drink," said Harry clicking the kettle on, without thinking much about what he'd just said. Harry as always was just playing a good host. Something he had actually learned from the Dursley's, when they had clients over Petunia and Vernon had to actually be nice. Even though Vernon still roared it was his natural way of speaking.

"Oh it's ok dear I had a coffee not just five minutes ago," said Esme, lying convincingly.

"Oh right ok then," said Harry he had been going to give her a cup of animal blood mixed with sugar. She obviously didn't want him to know what she was, not that he blamed that he wasn't in a hurry to tell her he was a Wizard. A coffee, he wanted to snort in amusement but held it in, with a great deal of difficulty.

"How was school today?" asked Esme quickly and efficiently changing the subject. Not that she wasn't interested, she was always happy to hear about her children's days. Even though Harry wasn't hers, she was still fond of him. It didn't take long for Esme to warm to anyone, bless her soul she was one of the most loving beings on the planet. Even Hitler would have had trouble saying no to that face.

"The same," said Harry as he put the sausage rolls in the oven, before closing it. He couldn't have put less enthusiasm if he tried. Which was normal, what teenager did like school? That was the last of the food they would need, the sweet things were all cut up and in Tupperware.

"Do you have anything planned after you finish school?" asked Esme inquiringly. Putting yet another filled Tupperware into the fridge. She nodded in satisfaction that was everything, other than the burgers.

"I don't know I've never really thought of it," admitted Harry sadly. Too busy saving the school or the world since he was eleven years old. He truthfully hadn't expected to survive; when he had he'd been quite shocked. He'd tried to adjust to his new abrupt shift in the world. Then of course the rug had been pulled out again, when everyone suddenly wanted him dead. The Death Eaters he could handle, even the Ministry, but the Order? That had been the biggest betrayal yet.

"You are almost finished school Harry there isn't much time you should be more than thinking about it, you should have decided." said Esme the rebuke was soft, and well meant.

"You're right," admitted Harry nodding his head. He had been winning a war for the idiots who now want to arrest him. He had to stop focusing on that and on his future, he might not have one in the Wizarding world but he'd be damned in the stopped him here. He'd bee through to much to lie down and let them win, either group whoever they may be. His life was his own, freedom at last, Merlin help anyone that tried to take it from him.

"Do you want to take a seat? You've been so busy!" said Harry changing the subject, he didn't want to dwell on anything right now, and he just wanted to get the party over with. He had to play the oblivious human; it's obviously what they wanted. Maybe offering those drinks and blood pops weren't such a good idea. His decision was made; he'd wait for them to confide in him, should they choose it. They had the right to their privacy and secrets.

"Oh that's very nice dear but don't worry," smiled Esme. "I shall be leaving momentarily." she said from where she stood, watching Harry check the sausage rolls and pour himself a cup of tea.

"Are you coming tonight?" asked Harry sounding more than just a bit hopeful that they would come.

Esme was taken aback at Harry's genuinely hopeful voice. They weren't used to this kind of reception; most people feared and didn't care about them and spoke about them behind their backs. Esme had never met such a sweet boy in a very long time. She never normally let herself get attached to anyone, never mind a human.

"We are but not too long the children have school tomorrow," said Esme, plus it wasn't safe for them to be around humans too long. This was the only proper excuse she could come up for that was 'human'.

Harry laughed "I'm hoping the others will think the same thing," his laughter was more geared towards the thought of vampires needing sleep than anything else to be honest.

"I'm sure they will dear," said Esme kindly. Although she sincerely doubted it, humans weren't known for turning down a free party of food and drink. Harry would be lucky if everyone left before one AM.

"That's everything apart from the hamburgers cooked, they can get done tonight." said Harry smiling in relief that he didn't have anything else to do. Everything else was already set up; he'd done it last night.

"I don't think anyone you're age has pulled a party in Forks yet," said Esme smiling wryly. Most people just stuck to their own lives, pulling a party with close friends at birthdays. Since coming here nobody had pulled a party for the sake of it, and Harry had such a lovely home. It wasn't as big and new as her, but it was obvious he had money. Poor Harry, she had just learned from Jasper that he didn't have a family. He was alone in the world; no amount of money would replace family.

"No? I find that highly doubtful," said Harry his amusement evident. The thought of teenagers that did what they were told was laughable. Harry's eyes went dim; he hadn't done what normal teenagers had done. Drank, partied all night, and got with girls, no his life had been one hell after another.

"I meant where adults know about it," said Esme conceding Harry's point. Jasper had said Harry seemed worldlier, mature and spoke like an adult not a teenager. Until this point she hadn't really seen it. She saw it now, Harry wasn't like other teenagers, and she was surprised. Maybe it had been his upbringing?

"Well you might be right there," smirked Harry wickedly. Did most adults assume their children were innocent angels? That was two words you couldn't use in the same sentence as a teenager. Sitting down gratefully on his kitchen chair his feet were killing him, he hopped off his trainers and sank back relaxing.

"Well I best get home dear, the others will want their dinner," said Esme keeping up pretence. Plus she could see Harry was exhausted, maybe a lie down before the party would be advisable. So she used the only excuse to make herself scarce.

"Do you want to take some of this up for them?" asked Harry playing host to perfection; very well aware she wouldn't take anything back. Or she would take it and probably put it in the first bin she came upon.

"Oh no dear I couldn't do that," protested Esme almost stuttering at the unexpected question. They didn't eat food, it tasted absolutely disgusting, and the food turned to ash in their mouths.

"Its fine there's enough there for everyone," said Harry coaxingly, but he regretted it as soon as it slipped out. She was a sweet woman; he shouldn't be playing with her like that.

"I really couldn't," protested Esme.

That dried up the rest of Harry's humour, sighing softly Harry just said "its ok never mind then." She was a great woman and mother and a fantastic selfless person drinking only animal blood. She was probably a better person than anyone he knew, apart from Hermione maybe.

"I shall see you later," she said gathering her coat and purse.

"Bye and thank you," said Harry solemnly, he wouldn't have gotten through today without her. He was seriously going to have a word with Hermione, a house party really? He was going to kill her that's what he would do. He didn't want to do much magic, just in case they tracked him. So he used little magic sparingly just in case they were able to track it.

"Oh it was no problem dear," said Esme, she desperately wanted to hug him, but she refrained. He would realize she was freezing cold, that would bring up some interesting questions, ones she didn't have the answer too. "Bye." she and car keys and let herself out of Harry's house.

* * *

Harry after a few hours rest got the food and everything outside. Then people began arriving, with flowers, chocolates, surprisingly wine. They probably had been under the impression that he had parents; obviously the kids hadn't told the parents that he didn't have parents or guardians. After tonight he was going to enjoy drinking them by the bottle at this rate. Worse still the Cullen's weren't there, so here he was playing host, a fake smile on his face extremely annoyed and saddened.

The music was thumping; people were drinking and eating looking around his house. It was going well as could be expected. The night was still young, and hopefully they would leave in the up coming hours. Until the bell rang again, Harry of course got up to answer, excusing himself from Charlie Swan's questions. His daughter sat next to him, her demeanour was exactly the same. Grateful for the escape he opened the door, and found himself undeniably relieved, Jasper was here at last.

"Hi guys, I thought you weren't going to make it" said Harry swinging the door open far enough for them to come in. They all smiled their thanks and entered Harry's house, all of them other than Esme was looking around curiously.

"And miss the party? Never." said Edward a small taunting smile on his face.

"No pranks or I'll kill you," glared Harry in warning to Edward, his voice full of promise if anything happened.

"We will see," said Emmett grinning wickedly as they walked into Harry's living room. They didn't seem bothered that everyone was staring at them in surprise, or that people had began talking in hushed voices. Not that it mattered how low they spoke, the vampires heard ever word.

"The foods outside and drinks are on the left had side of the tables help yourselves," said Harry as he'd said to everyone else. As he had promised to himself, he'd not bothered with the drinks or blood pops for the vampires. He was going to let them chose if they wanted to impart him with their secret.

"Thank you," smiled Esme, as Harry took their coats and bags and hung them up with everyone else's. Esme frowned she was sure she hadn't seen that the first time around, he must have put it up himself after she left. Poor dear had gone into a lot of trouble for everyone; he truly was a nice boy. She gave a warning look to both Emmett and Edward to behave.

They were walking out when they saw a beautiful, massive picture of a couple of a little boy in their hands. The names Lily and James were engraved at the bottom of the picture. Alice and Rosalie positively melted over the beautiful picture, Rosalie more towards the green eyed little boy grinning from the picture.

"Are they you're parents?" asked Jasper softly, aware that it might be a touchy subject. He was right, he felt an abrupt slash of pain and hurt and curiously enough pride and a love so profound it almost had him reeling. As quickly as he felt Harry's emotions they were once again gone. So he only felt Harry's emotions when he got upset, most curious.

Harry smiled sadly "Yeah," Jasper smiled in sadness trying to comfort him the only way he could. His smile said he understood all too well what Harry went through.

"You have a lot of you're mum in you," said Alice looking at the woman with red hair, almost intently as if she was committing her to memory. She was beautiful; she was so full of life in the picture. It was definitely one that deserved such a place in Harry's house.

Harry laughed "Most people keep telling me I look like my dad," he felt a rush of appreciation to what Alice had said. He felt so blessed and happy to have finally been compared to his mother. It was such a breath of fresh air in Harry's rocky world.

"No you have her chin, eyes, face and build," said Alice cocking her head to the side as if comparing them mentally.

"Trying to tell me I look like a woman?" said Harry giving a fake gasp in mock shock. Although he was genuinely touched and amused by Alice's words.

"No but you do have a lot of you're mum in you," said Alice giggling softly.

"Thanks," grinned Harry.

"Who are they?" asked Jasper gesturing to a picture of three people together in front of a lake. There was a brunette and a red head in the picture; it seemed Harry preferred only having a few friends rather than a lot of them.

"The red head was my best friend Ronald Weasley. The brown hair is my best friend Hermione," said Harry his eyes saddened as he zoomed on a seventeen year old Ronald Weasley.

"Was?" asked Esme softly wondering why they had fallen out.

"He died when he was eighteen well murdered actually," said Harry his eyes tearing up slightly when he thought of his best friend.

"So where is Hermione?" asked Jasper. Surely she would want to remain with her other best friend? Or had she been hurt in the attack? That had killed Ronald.

"She's travelling around the world with her Fiancé," smiled Harry thinking about her in obvious fondness.

"So she's rich too?" asked Jessica coming forward with a drink of coke in her hand. Harry was startled by her arrival, but none of the Cullen's so much as twitched. They must have already known she was there.

"No her parents are dentists," said Harry honestly, but he was extremely angry with her probing and trying his hardest not to show it. He saw from the outside that her parents were coming into the house, obviously curious about where their daughter was. Or maybe they didn't trust her, and were making sure she didn't drink alcohol.

"So how can she afford to go around the world?" asked Jessica snootily. She hated people with money, because she wanted money of her own. The first thing she'd do was get out of this stupid little place. Head for New York, that's exactly where she wanted to be.

"Her boyfriend's the only remaining heir of a rich family," said Harry confirming Jessica's thoughts.

"Convenient," snorted Jessica she was so jealous. She hated it so much here, although she liked being so popular in school. She wouldn't be there forever, and she had plans on marrying rich or saving up and getting the hell out of Forks.

"Why is that? He had his inheritance taken from him when Hermione got with him," said Harry sticking up for his best friend fury at its boiling point. How dare he come into his home and accuse his only remaining best friend of being a gold digger?! His green eyes were flashing angrily despite his outwardly calm demeanour. Even the Cullen's were standing there looking extremely awkward. Rosalie though looked ready to start tearing into Jessica for her remarks.

"I'm sure he did," said Jessica dryly obviously not believing Harry.

"JESSICA STANLEY APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Jessica's father, who was looking stunned at his daughter's behaviour. He'd never heard her speaking so disrespectfully to anyone before. Never mind at a party, and speaking to the host so horribly.

"What? Why I didn't say anything," pouted Jessica looking at her dad through her eyelashes. It always worked, it had gotten her out of more trouble than she could name.

"You should not insult anyone's home you're a guest in young lady!" said Jessica's mother angrily. She was angrier than her husband at her daughter's words; she had thought she had bought Jessica up better than that. Jessica had gotten everything she wanted, at the expense of anything her or her husband wanted most times. How dare she act like that in front of them? Humiliate and embarrass them. "You had better apologize." she stated firmly crossing her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, and her daughter was so grounded, for a month. All manners of punishments were going through her head. No phone, no internet, no computer and she wasn't going to be allowed out of the house unless she was at school.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Jessica her voice apologetic, her eyes glaring at him fiercely he hated the boy even more. He had just gotten her into trouble with her parents, she knew her mothers look well, and knew she was in big trouble. Probably going to be grounded for a week! She would get Harry back for this, her eye promised him pain.

"It's alright" said Harry smiling consolingly at her parents irritating Jessica even more.

"We best get going, get you're coat on right now," said Jessica's dad. His daughter had just insulted the host, they couldn't stay now. Plus that would just make Jessica think it was alright to insult people. She had to be punished, he was sure his wife was already thinking of something long term and punishing enough for their wayward daughter.

"It's a beautiful place you have here, thank you for inviting us," said Jessica's mother sweetly, glaring at her daughter they grabbed their coats ready to leave…

"It was lovely having you," said Harry not meaning it but saying it nevertheless "If you want you can take some of the food home I'll have enough left to feed an army." he offered.

"That's very nice of you but not thanks," she smiled kindly at him, he was a nice boy, and she was glad to have been invited, even if they were let down by their daughters actions.

"Well that's one down," said Harry gratefully, as soon as they were out of the door and their footsteps faded.

"Wait till you see the back! I think you'll like it" smiled Harry dragging Alice and Jasper outside, or at least they let him take them outside.

"Wow Harry that's a lot of trouble to go into," said Alice looking around; it was exactly how she could envision her having a barbeque. The place was beautiful, and not just worthy of a barbeque. "Have you ever thought of being an event planner?"

"Well I wanted to make a good impression," said Harry a little sheepishly.

"I think you have," said Jasper impressed.

Things went smoothly for half an hour, then poor Jasper looked as if he was in agony. Alarmed Harry stared at him, not wanting anything to happen; he knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes he silently apologised to the family, before going inside and grabbing the blood pops. They were all blood red, all different sizes and with all different flavours.

"Take one," said Harry holding out a box of lollypops his voice demanding.

"No thanks," said Jasper groaning almost audibly. He couldn't take much more, he couldn't do this, and he had to get out of here. The last person in the world he wanted to hurt was Harry. He had been a good friend to him; he didn't want to spoil it.

"Trust me," said Harry taking out the one with lion's blood in it, he might like that one best it might be the most familiar to him. It was in a vacuumed sealed pack so they couldn't smell the blood.

"Really I'm fine," said Jasper almost despairingly, wondering why his family weren't helping him.

"I insist," said a stubborn Harry, if he took the damn thing the pain would stop.

Growling low in his throat Jasper took one ripped the wrapping off and quickly chomped on it and was actually very surprised. It was only after he got a taste that he smelt it. Animal blood…on a lolly pop, his heart sank; Harry must know what he was. It tasted like a lion. This one tasted very sweet and really nice in fact he liked it that much he wanted another one. It didn't taste like dirt, it didn't taste disgusting. In fact it was almost like drinking blood, the pain abruptly left him, his throat returned to normal.

"Where did you get these?" asked Jasper his voice full of worry.

"My friends run a joke shop," explained Harry laughing in amusement.

"You do know this tastes absolutely horrible don't you?" said Jasper maybe Harry didn't know. Perhaps he had just been playing a prank on him.

"They do? You ate it fast enough," smirked Harry "Try the drink you might be surprised." handing Jasper a glass an amused grin playing across his lips. Well the secret was out; no doubt they'd want answers tonight. So it truly was going to be a very long night.

Edward actually was the first one to try the lollypop after hearing Jasper's thoughts, giving one to every member of his family. Rosalie held out until last, but eventually curiosity got the better of her. As they ate the lollypops or better known blood pops, they Cullen's then began talking among themselves as Harry put out more hamburgers and served more people.

"He knows doesn't he," said Jasper looking desolate blaming himself, he must have given the family away without meaning too.

"Probably, I think blood in the lolly and drink is a dead give away," said Carlisle. "It's hardly you're fault Jasper. I know more than anyone else how far you go to keep our secret." he didn't need to read minds to know Jasper was currently blaming himself.

"We have to talk to him," said Jasper, he had to know how long Harry had known what he was, and how he knew of vampires. Where he had made the ability to create food for vampires. Most of all he'd finally get to ask how he avoided his gift!

"Do you think he will tell?" asked Edward looking at Harry with hooded eyes. Gone were the thought of pranks, he was now just rather worried.

"No he must have known before the party, and if he had wanted to tell he would have before this." said Jasper. Sticking up for Harry, praying he was right about him.

"We talk to him after everyone's gone then," said Esme. She was staying until then because she wanted to know how he knew and why he hadn't told them he knew.

Unexpectedly the doorbell went, the party had started hours ago, frowning Harry excused himself and went to answer the door. When he opened the door his jaw dropped open in complete and utter surprise.

"Hermione! What…how? When?" gaped Harry his eyes wide.

"You having a party without us?" asked Fred tsking at him in feigned disappointment.

Harry grinned in amusement and happiness.

"Not a chance!" crowed George inviting himself in.

"Hello Po…Harry," said Draco smugly standing in the doorway, "The house is rather small… ouch Hermione!" whined the blonde, after a slap to the back of the head. "I meant it in a nice way." he amended at her glare.

"Come on in," said Harry wryly, considering they had already invited themselves in it was moot point.

"How are you?" asked Hermione concerned.

"I'm good, come on the party is out the back," said Harry.

"So where is this Edward and Emmett?" asked Fred his grin turning vicious his eyes twinkling almost blindingly.

"No pranks," said Harry in warning.

"Of course not," said George innocently.

"Maybe just a friendly warning," said Fred.

"Yeah, can't mess…"

"With our financial backer…"

"And baby brother…"

"Our little Harkins…"

"Alright give it up," laughed Harry in amusement flushing bright red.

"Let's go Gred," said George.

"Yes, let's." grinned Fred

Harry shook his head, this night was about to get very…very interesting.

* * *

OOOoooo what do you think of this new version :P lol go figure i'd give you a chapter on my birthday! :) so what can fred and george do to edward and emmett without raising the muggles suspicon? R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 6**

**Amusement **

* * *

Harry brought Hermione, Draco and of course the twins into his beautiful garden. He was now more glad than ever he had done it, it was worth it, he hugged them all gleefully, even Draco whom he'd only gotten to really know in the past year. He was so relieved to see them, even if it was only for the night. He felt instantly reconnected to a world he missed. Jasper helped him, but it was nothing on the overwhelming joy of seeing his best friends again. Everyone noticed how Harry was, and Jasper…he felt it, it came off in waves for the first time since coming here, Harry let down his guard.

Edward Cullen froze, assaulted by a myriad of memories, which in turn caused his emotions to change each second. He watched in shocked fascination as a little brown hair girl was invited to Hogwarts. Watched her grow, befriend Harry and mature and find happiness. He saw love, happiness (first few months of Hogwarts), worry (with the things happening around Hogwarts), fear (when the troll attacked her), and awe so profound (when Harry and Ron risked themselves for her, a girl who hadn't had friends before). He saw up until seventh year…Harry defeating Lord Voldemort. Then the injustice foist upon Harry, as the world turned against him. It was a good job he was a vampire, and that Jasper was holding him up, or he would have fallen to his knees.

Edward Cullen had a sudden and very healthy respect for the boy known as Harry Evanson's but now knew it was actually Potter. He was no measly human, he was a wizard, and knew very well what they were, but he understood their need for secrecy because he had a secret of his own to keep. He wondered why Harry hadn't used magic to get back at him?

"Are you okay son?" asked Carlisle his concern showing in his amber eyes, they were very light. It showed they had fed recently, or maybe they hadn't and the blood Pops had done that for them. Esme was holding onto Edward's other arm, Edward had always been her main concern, most of it because he was still alone and his brothers and sisters all had a husband and wife.

"I'm fine, we don't need to worry about him telling," said Edward.

"What did you hear?" asked Alice confused, why was Edward all of a sudden going soft regarding Harry? He'd been so defensive and angry, since the teenager had beaten him. During their first gym class.

"Not right now," said Edward solemnly, "Later."

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding; the others began talking among themselves again. Jasper though was staring at Edward in concern, what had Edward seen that had sobered him up so much? There was a very big dose of respect for Harry coming off Edward. It took a lot of work to impress Edward enough to get respect; he looked back at Harry and tried to work it out. He couldn't work it out at all, he didn't get to think about it much more as the four newcomers and Harry were walk his way.

Harry walked towards them; he was surprised Edward didn't make a sarcastic comment. In fact the boy refused to even look at him that concerned him more than anything really. He didn't dwell on it just glad to see everyone he cared about under one roof.

"Guy's this is the Cullen family, Esme who helped me cook everything, Carlisle he's the doctor at the local hospital, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and of course Jasper…who's been helping me with history," said Harry introducing them in turn.

Edward eyed the twins with mistrust and worry - he could hear their plans running through their heads. "Hiya guys, Jasper I want to thank you for helping Harry fit in here." she said shaking Jaspers hand, Jasper felt her lifelong fondness for Harry. It was a familiar feeling; it was one he felt for his siblings. So she thought of him as a brother.

"No problem," smiled Jasper shaking her outstretched hand almost reluctantly. He didn't like touching people, for good reason - he had no idea they already knew his secret just by looking at him. He knew Harry did but that's as far as his thinking went. At least these four humans didn't smell they were exactly like Harry. He wasn't sure what to make of that. He could feel their emotions though, that was some consolation. No, not them all. He couldn't feel the blonde's emotions; he was like a blank wall too.

"This is Hermione Granger, and her fiancé Draco Malfoy, and the twins are Fred and George Weasley." said Harry in introduction.

"Call me Forge," grinned George shaking their hands seemingly pleasant enough.

"And me Gred," said Fred his eyes were twinkling brightly, a sight familiar to the Cullen's; it's the look Emmett had most days. Fred eyed Edward and Emmett almost greedily; he so wanted to prank them. Unfortunately they were surrounded by too many Muggles. He wouldn't do that to Harry; he couldn't let the world find out where he was.

"Nice to meet you," said Carlisle for the whole family.

"You too my good fellow," claimed Fred cheerfully.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was in a deep discussion with Angela Webber, Draco as always not far from her. He might not be against Muggles now, but he wasn't comfortable around them. To him it was like a whole different language he didn't understand being with them. Hermione had helped him, but it was going to take more than a year to get used to it. Fred and George hadn't left the Cullen's alone; they were in deep discussion with them. Harry was busy escorting people to the door, offering them food, which most people accepted so it was less for Harry to clean up later. Nearly everyone was gone, the place was dark and the music stopped. He didn't want to make an enemy of his neighbours so early on in living here.

"So I heard you've been pranking my brother," said Fred his voice serious as he stared at the two vampire culprits.

"So what if we have?" grinned Emmett good naturally.

"Well…we should warn you…" said Fred looking thoughtfully.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" said George looking deliberately conflicted.

"You do know that both Harry's father…"

"And godfather…" pointed out the other twin.

"Were both pranksters?"

"Genius pranksters," amended one twin as if his brother had made a mistake by not adding the extra word.

"Some of it did rub off…keep up and his hand might just slip," said Fred in mock sadness, wiping away a fake tear.

"Poor Harrikins," said George.

"Another prank and we will declare prank war - and you will lose." said Fred seriously, both twins facing the vampire brothers. Emmett looked as if he was going to wet himself in happiness and Edward was just gazing at them solemnly. How had the twins kept their spirits up after all they had seen? One of them had barely survived, surviving the building collapse by the skin of his teeth. Harry had in an astonishing move, leapt at the ginger haired boy and managed to get them both out of harms way. Although the twin had been injured, his legs had gotten trapped under some debris.

"We shall see," chuckled Emmett his voice loud, he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Despite their words, Edward could see the protectiveness the twins felt towards Harry. He couldn't see where it had started, but it was very moving to see. Especially considering Harry didn't have any family. It was good to see that despite his lack of family he had others looking out for him. These twins would kill, maim and seriously hurt anyone that dared to even lift a finger in anger towards Harry. They were furious about what the Order, Dumbledore and the Ministry were doing. It helped Dumbledore's cause that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been elected as the British Minister of Magic. It baffled Edward, that there was a whole different world out there. Hidden from view to the likes of them. It was a world he was intrigued about but would never join; the hypocrisy knew no bounds to them. It's a world that would enrage him, their cowardice, and their lapdog ways. It made him shudder in revulsion.

"It's a friendly warning," said George seriously.

"What you guys talking about?" asked Harry coming back up, he had a red bottle in his hands. "Here Jasper, try this." he said putting a little drop into the glass and handing it to the blonde vampire.

Jasper took it a frown on his face, he stared at Harry for a few seconds before took a tentative sip. He was surprised by its taste, it was similar to the blood pops but different…it had an undertone of…was that alcohol? Whiskey? Bourbon? He didn't have a clue he hadn't drank in his human life. He preferred fighting to drinking, plus drinking would lower your guard, it's not something he had wanted to do. Not with the enemy afoot.

"Is that alcohol?" asked Carlisle not sure if he should be amazed or appalled. Harry was seventeen years old, or so he thought, and not yet old enough to be drinking or serving it really. He couldn't believe Jasper was able to drink it, human food and drink, was supposed to taste like dirt and ashes. At one point or another, they had all been dared into eating or drinking something. It had secretly amused Carlisle to no end, they still acted the age they looked, not that they were, sometimes.

"Just a touch," said Harry cocking his head to the side, wondering if he was about to be moaned at. When he said nothing, Harry gave it around to the others who drank it too.

"How do you know what we are?" asked Emmett growling low in his throat unable to stop himself.

Harry's eyebrows rose at the angry response, he was glad everyone else other than his friends was gone.

"I know a few," admitted Harry. "I have also read about them, I've known the habits and had the ability to recognize one since I was thirteen years old." he had Professor Snape to thank for that.

"Whom? The Denali Coven?" asked Carlisle standing up straighter paying more attention now.

"No they aren't a coven just vampires," said Harry shaking his head negatively he wasn't even sure who the Denali Coven was. Judging by his comment he assumed they were probably like the Cullen's - animal drinkers.

"And why may I ask weren't you bitten?" asked Carlisle his voice full of incredulity.

"Like we'd be stupid enough to let them get that close," snorted Draco, really did this family think they were stupid. Draco winced once again, who would have thought Hermione could hit so bloody hard? He rubbed the offending sore area once more, exasperated by his fiancée's ways.

"Because I don't smell like food," said Harry as if Draco hadn't spoken.

"How do you know that?" asked Jasper wide eyed, okay he was officially surprised and not the only one. He could feel it from everyone in his family, apart from…curiously enough Edward. He so needed to have talk with his brother soon.

"Because everyone like me…er…us is the same," replied Harry simply.

"Like you?" questioned Jasper, okay Edward wasn't surprised, what the hell was going on? He couldn't read Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked at Hermione, Draco, Fred and George who all nodded their consent. The vampires wouldn't tell they were just as much a magical creature as they were wizards. Their need for secret would be understood, so they truly had no problem letting them know. They were more worried about Harry, if he was betrayed again - they weren't sure if he'd survive it. He'd been through enough heartache to last him fifteen lifetimes.

Edward felt like a total git hearing their thoughts, he'd been a dickhead towards Harry. Just because he'd lost a bloody stupid game, Esme had been right - he shouldn't have begun pranking the teenager. He felt two inches tall tonight, he just wanted to go home listen and play music that suited his mood. He knew he would have to apologize to him, and he quite rightfully deserved it.

"I'm a wizard, Draco, Fred and George are ones too," said Harry quietly, praying they didn't betray him.

"I'm a Witch," said Hermione bluntly. She had changed since the war happened.

"Wizard? You mean like Merlin?" asked Carlisle. "A Witch like what Sabrina?" he looked simply put bloody blown away.

"Er, yeah I suppose you can say that," said Hermione, "We don't do any weird chants to get what we want or twirl our fingers we have wands." she said showing hers to the group of vampires in the middle of Harry's back garden.

"Our magic mostly knows no limits, but we cannot create food or bring people back from the dead." said Draco smoothly.

"I see," said Carlisle looking completely stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew what we were?" asked Jasper looking deeply unhappy.

"You are kidding right?" asked Harry gaping at Jasper, "Come on, nobody in their right mind would just go up to someone and tell them they knew their secret. You'd have probably twisted my head clean of my body!"

Jasper had at least the grace to look sheepish.

"Plus you would have wanted to know how I knew…and I wasn't ready to share my secret. Still not sure either." stated Harry.

Jasper blinked feeling Harry's betrayal and sadness, what had happened to Harry to make him feel that way? Had someone betrayed him? In regards to his magic? No it couldn't be. He wouldn't risk it happening again surely? Nobody was that stupid. Especially not Harry.

"So why did you?" asked Carlisle solemnly.

"Jasper looked as though he was having trouble…I didn't want anything to happen." stated Harry quietly.

"Thank you," said Alice smiling adoringly at Harry then at Jasper.

"It's alright," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"So that's how you knew who was playing the pranks on you," said Emmett as if everything was falling into place.

"Yeah, considering I hadn't seen anyone move and my bag was suddenly full of bricks it wasn't hard to figure out," snorted Harry.

"And it's payback time," said Fred and George together a scheming look on their face.

Hermione and Draco snickered at Emmett's alarmed look, especially considering he knew what they were now. Wizards.

"We best get going," said Carlisle he could see the teen was very tired.

"Yes you look dead on you're feet would you like me to clean up for you?" asked Esme he was still the same boy she had met after all.

"Oh no it's ok," smiled Harry. "I'll do it tomorrow after school."

"It's okay Harry I'll use my magic to clean it." said Fred.

"No, I can't risk using a lot of magic, or anyone using it here." said Harry quietly.

Fred simply nodded his head in solemn understanding.

"Ok then dear, goodnight," said Esme hugging Harry lightly she didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"Night," said Harry awkwardly patting her on the back.

It wasn't long before the Cullen's were in their cars and driving away, all of them quiet. Why couldn't Harry use his magic? Was he hiding from the magical community? They noticed Edward wasn't joining in their discussion and Carlisle decided to talk to him about it.

"There are plenty of rooms if you want to sleep here," said Harry his voice full of hope.

"Well…okay but we have to leave early, we can stay until you leave for school?" suggested Hermione not wanting to rush off or hurt her 'brother's' feelings.

"Brilliant," grinned Harry happily.

They stayed up talking for hours, just the five of them. Until Harry had to all but crawl up the stairs to sleep, the others doing the same thing. Harry was asleep almost immediately.

He didn't know Esme Cullen had come back and cleaned his garden and kitchen in the dead of the night. Without either his friends or himself hearing, they realized in the morning of course.

* * *

The worst of course has yet to be revealed to the Cullens...will i draw it out? a little each time or tell all? remember Edward doesnt know everything he only got glipses from hermione george and freds minds :) but what would you like to see him know? how did you like edward feeling sorry for himself after finding out? :P R&R PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 7 **

**Edward Tells All **

* * *

Carlisle swiftly got them home, not worried about a mere car accident. They were quick enough to avoid them, should anything unlikely happen, they'd all survive unscathed. However, Carlisle wouldn't let that happen, one it would raise very unwanted questions, how huge 'human' sized holes were in a wrecked car, two Carlisle would never risk another human's life by driving carelessly. If there was a time Carlisle wished to have his sons' talent for reading minds, it would be today of all days. They'd come in the one car, Alice sitting rather comfortably in Jasper's lap. His tongue still tingled from the blood pops; it was a rather ingenious invention. He could still taste the three different animals from the pops he'd had. He was very curious about them, and the other different tastes he'd yet to try. Unfortunately his mind didn't stay on the blood pops; it went back to why Edward was so quiet. He'd obviously seen or heard something that had sobered him up so much.

Once they entered the house, closed the door and removed their jackets he finally asked the question - Edward no doubt knew was coming. "Okay, Edward what did you see?" he asked sitting down, getting himself comfortable.

"Let's just say I can understand why jasper was so drawn to him," he said quietly, a look of complete bafflement on his face, as if he couldn't understand what he had seen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jasper stiffening up, unsure of what Edward meant, and not wanting to think too much on it. Just in case he barked up the wrong tree. Alice soothed Jasper, sitting down next to him, comforting him.

"Was it Harry's mind you read?" asked Carlisle a look of contemplation on his face, analyzing everything Edward had said.

"No, I can't read his mind, or that boy Draco Malfoy," said Edward his nose flaring slightly, three people who could evade him, he didn't like it at all.

"I can read Harry's mind sometimes, when he gets very emotional," admitted Jasper sending his families surprise. Both at what he was admitting and the fact he kept a secret. It shouldn't surprise them; Jasper didn't openly tell everyone what the others were thinking. He preferred to remain quiet than have discussions, unless of course it was something he was passionate about.

"I've never been able to see anything," pouted Alice childishly, she like the others was blind to Harry. It didn't sit well with her, especially with this new information. They were magical beings, she so wanted to see some magic.

"So what did you see from the others?" asked Esme, impatiently wanting to know more about Harry.

"I saw almost too much for me to process," admitted Edward. "As soon as they saw Harry, it's as though their minds went into overdrive."

Shock was openly displayed across each Cullen's face; to almost render a vampire unable to process information meant a lot. Vampires didn't normally have trouble processing everything; their minds weren't like human ones. Once they heard or saw something, it remained within their mind, they never forgot it.

"The Wizarding world, is what it's called, they keep themselves hidden from the human's. They were at war, Harry did loose his parents, probably around a week after that picture was taken." said Edward, Alice gasped in sadness; Edward was of course talking about the family portrait. It adorned Harry's living room, at the top of the fireplace. The Cullen's had of course seen it as they came in. "They were murdered, by a Wizard called Lord Voldemort, but they mostly called him You-Know-Who."

"How did he survive?" asked Rosalie, finding it shocking that anyone could attack a child. She was very proud of the fact she'd never tasted human blood, she couldn't claim she hadn't taken a human life though. She had killed the ones who'd left her for dead in a gutter. Since then though she hadn't hurt anyone, she was pleased with that.

"That's the thing the world didn't know, Fred and George; they grew up hearing stories about 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Harry Potter. Yes the one and the same, his real name isn't Harry Evanson." said Edward answering their unspoken question. "Harry somehow defeated Voldemort, and in doing so the world was finally at peace."

"That doesn't explain why you think I'm drawn to him," said Jasper. Was that why Harry felt so betrayed? He didn't like to think so somehow. He couldn't feel betrayal still so profoundly after all those years.

"I'll get to that," said Edward almost flippantly, unfortunately Edward's face gave away how tense and ashamed he was. "Harry was raised in the Muggle world, that's their name for it." he said grimacing slightly, really, couldn't they have picked a different name. Muggle sounded so downgrading, as if they were all thieves.

"I'll give them Muggle," said Rosalie sniffing in distain.

Edward cracked a half smile, obviously amused by his sisters words, "I do not think Harry grew up happy, the twins found a mattress and sketches, paintings and things in a cupboard. As if someone had been living there, they also had to rip bars from his bedroom window."

"It might have just been a hiding place, and the area they were living in might have been a bad one." said Carlisle, "It's odd to find people doing that now, since it's against the fire regulations. Children and adults have died because of the guards on windows."

"The area was very pristine, I'd say it was better than average neighbourhood." disagreed Edward. "The twins told their parents about how they found Harry, they assumed their sons were exaggerating." his disgust at Molly and Arthur was evident.

"Unbelievable!" cried Esme sharply, of all the things she'd heard and seen she couldn't believe it. Why hadn't the parents at least taken the time to see?

"Added with the fact Harry stayed at Hogwarts, their magical school each holiday is probably the biggest give away." said Edward, "That's not the worst of everything."

"Then what is?" asked Emmett his mood unusually solemn, he didn't like the thought that he'd been pranking an abused child. Wizard or not, there was things Emmett drew the line at. Hurting those that had been dreadfully hurt already was one of them. Sure he'd killed a few of his singers, regretfully might he add, nobody knew just how regretful other than Jasper. He was a vampire; it was in his nature, but not all of his nature. Carlisle had made them see humans as people, just like them from the second of his immortal life.

"He's been in battle every year, since he was eleven years old, coming close to dying nearly each time." said Edward his face aflame with self disgust.

"A Battle?" asked Jasper was that why he was so drawn to the teenager? No he knew why, it was because he didn't smell and he couldn't feel his emotions. Deep down it was true; he was drawn to Harry because of how he was. Old before his age, and in need of help, and much like himself.

"I'm not sure what happened, they were never there, they only heard of it afterwards," said Edward. "He was eleven when he faced Voldemort, defeated him and somehow stopped him getting the Philosopher stone."

"I thought he had killed him," said Emmett a frown marring his beautiful face.

"He did temporarily, somehow he was trying to find a way back, a spirit I think." said Edward, he wasn't exactly sure; he only knew what they did. Or had at that point he was telling them about.

"During his second year, twelve years old…he defeated a basilisk, and destroyed Voldemort's spirit, saving the school and his best friend's sister in the process." said Edward the impressiveness he felt was clear in his voice. Jasper on the other hand could still feel his incredulity. That someone, a twelve year old could do such a thing.

Jasper whistled feeling deeply proud and impressed, to accomplish such a feat, was any soldiers dream. He would have loved to have someone like that at his back during the war. Someone loyal and someone who'd be willing to risk their life for their partner.

"His third year he found out the man who betrayed his parents was his godfather. Only in the end he found out that he was innocent, and that his godfather had to go into hiding? And that Fred and George had a big sense of respect for him, Harry's father and his father's best friend Remus. But the names they think mostly are Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs." said Edward dryly.

"Oh the poor dear! Imagine finding out you had a family, for them to have to go into hiding," said Esme obviously fretting for Harry, but there was no point in that now. It was in Harry's past and nothing could help it now.

Edward simply continued on, remembering the titbits he'd gotten from all their minds. "Forth year was bad, the entire school turned on him, treated him like a leper. They did it back in his second year as well, and for a brief time in his first year. The third year the blonde boy bullied Harry because of his reaction to the Dementor's…"

"Dementor's?" asked Emmett blankly.

"Think of them like the…Ringwraiths from The Lord of the Rings. Only like ghostly versions, with the ability to suck all the happiness out of the room and leave you soulless." said Edward grimly.

Emmett grimaced he didn't like the sound of those thank you very much.

"So why did the whole school turn on him?" asked Jasper, no wonder Harry found it hard to trust anyone. He was genuinely surprised Harry had trusted them enough to tell. It was obvious he hadn't been treated right.

Edward sighed he hated having to tell them every little detail, but they weren't going to be happy until they had heard everything. So with patience he never had, he told them everything. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament was played at Hogwarts that year, like any tournament it had obstacles but magical versions. However, it was meant to be for seventh years only. Harry's name was entered, and the only person to stick by him was Hermione Granger. Everyone else believed he put his name in, if they'd just took one look at his face they would have known otherwise!" growled Edward angrily. He caused the family to jump at his growl, they hadn't expected that. "Oh that and the teacher was bloody crazy, he performed what the world calls 'Unforgivables' in front of the students. Two of the students had been through bad things regarding those spells. He used the Imperious Curse first; it makes you do things against your will. The second was the Cruciatus curse, which…"

"Torture," said various ill looking Cullen's they knew their Latin.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom's parents were tortured to insanity, yet he did it in the classroom with the child there!" poor Edward didn't understand it; he looked ready to tear his hair out. "Then the Killing curse, after Harry's parents had died because of it! He was bloody insane." he finished angrily.

"What kind of school is that?" gaped Esme shocked to the very core of her being.

"The first test was to take a golden egg from the nest of a female dragon. He even told the only other contestant that didn't know about them. He almost got burnt to death, but he got it, and quicker than the others I think." a frown marred Edward's head trying to get all the new thoughts into order. "The second task, he had to retrieve his best friend, but he didn't, he helped the others when their champions didn't come." Edward was smiling here; Harry had blown him away tonight. The respect he held for the teenager he had never known the likes before.

"The second was a maze, but it went wrong, Harry was Portkey'd away. A magical means of transporting you anywhere in the world. He somehow bested Voldemort in a duel; he was back in a body by the way. In the process he brought the body of his dead classmate back to Hogwarts for a burial." his voice had gone lower and lower until the last part, completely overwhelmed by the person Harry Potter was.

Jasper's jaw was almost on the floor, wow he had it right, and Harry would have been the best person to have his back. To risk your life for the body of a dead classmate? He was humbled by the human. Esme and Carlisle shared a look of awe and pride for the human they'd just gotten to know. Alice just smiled, Rosalie didn't know whether to believe her ears or not and Emmett just looked even more subdued.

"He was almost expelled for using magic outside of school; they made Harry look like a liar and the Headmaster of the school to be an insane old fool. Treating him like crap all year again, only Ron and Hermione as well as a group of students they called the D.A. Harry helped train them, just in case anything happened to them. At the end of the year, they could no longer pretend he wasn't back. He was seen by Ministry officials all over the Ministry of Magic." said Edward. "That's when Harry lost his godfather, he took it really hard. His own friends had abandoned him the summer before, Harry went nuts at them. Rightfully so, imagine listening to the Headmaster and disregarding their best friend."

Jasper shook his head, Harry didn't deserve that.

"Sixth year, well Harry was away from them a lot. Spending a lot of time with Dumbledore, and not giving much away to his friends. He nearly lost Ron when he was poisoned. Then he did loose Dumbledore, when Death Eaters, Voldemort's supports got into Hogwarts. That's when things got crazy, Dumbledore told nobody else of these plans which made three seventeen year olds go on the hunt for dangerous artefacts." said Edward, "They were called Horcrux's and they housed Voldemort's soul, he'd split them into pieces. Apparently that's what the diary had been in Harry's second year. That's what almost brought Voldemort back."

"Bloody hell," said Emmett looking sick.

"So that's what Hermione, Ron and Harry did all year, they hunted these pieces down. Ron left them for a short time before rejoining them. They broke into Gringotts and left on a dragon, got captured and managed to escape. The death of a house elf called Dobby really hurt him. He spent the night, after being injured digging a grave for him. Without magic. Then they went back to Hogwarts, that's when the war truly started. Ron died when he pushed one of the twins out of the way; the killing curse struck him just as the building collapsed. Harry had pushed the twin further out of the way or he'd have been buried too." said Edward. "Long story short, he was prepared to die for Voldemort to be defeated. He went down there offered himself up and willingly died. Fortunately for all concerned he didn't. Neville killed the snake, that was a Horcrux and Harry was finally able to rid the Wizarding world of Voldemort once and for all."

"Is that why he's here? To get away from the fame?" asked Rosalie arching a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in Edward's direction.

Edward shook his head in sadness, his amber eyes haunted as if he was actually experiencing it. "No, once the war was over Harry was happy, for a very short time. Hermione began dating Draco, and Harry gave him money, that was rightfully supposed to be his. Then it happened, Draco warned him the Death Eaters were gathering to kill him. Severus, who survived the snake bite because he kept some after Arthur was bitten. Told Harry that Dumbledore was after him, for his magic, and money since it was all gone on the Order and he was in debt."

A look of complete horror stole over their faces. He had saved his world only to be betrayed in the worst way possible? It was completely unconceivable to them all.

"The Ministry wanted him in Azkaban, for what they called the use of dark magic. Which is a load of crap because he didn't use magic. The spell backfired, everyone must have seen it. Yet they didn't speak up, didn't care, Harry had done what was expected of him and they wanted nothing more to do with him. Deeming him too powerful to be left alone to his own devices." said Edward, this he'd gotten from Hermione's thoughts. "So Draco and Hermione headed off on their own, taking the Auror's with them, giving Harry the time to escape. He converted his money and fled here, he's in hiding from three different organizations. After all that he'd done." said Edward bitterly.

Jasper shook his head, the overwhelming betrayal and sadness now made sense. It also made sense why Harry was reluctant to tell them what he was. The more people you told, the more chance of them finding you were. The best way to keep a secret, tell no one, and only tell one other if you must. How had Harry not turned sour? He'd have crawled into a hole and become a hermit, if given the opportunity.

"How could they do that to him?" asked Rosalie looking outraged on Harry's behalf. It was a sight they'd never seen. Rosalie was never outraged, other than on her own behalf.

"Power, fear and hate." said Edward simply, with that he walked away, playing a slow melancholy tune on his piano for hours.

* * *

There we go what did you think? remember thats all he could possibly know from others thoughts emotions and memories. will harry tell them in more detail? or just jasper? over the course of the coming months? - my main question is ive did it again - how on earth will i get the boys together? jasper and harry seem closer than edward and harry could ever hope to be! damn i guess ill start off with small conversations...maybe showing the meadow or something how about that? going there to get away from all the constant chatter? could work will fred and george stay or leave? after all its dangerous! the longer they stay the more chance the world has to find him :) R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 8**

**Harry gets quite a few shocks **

* * *

Harry groaned rolling himself out of bed; he was exhausted he just wanted to bury himself further into bed. That was until he remembered his friends that had him up in a second. Shower, brushed his teeth, did the toilet and all his other morning rituals before he bolted for the stairs. Everyone one was up already, sleepy and in nightwear they'd created for themselves. He was quite shocked when he saw the kitchen and backyard was spotless.

"I told you no magic," exclaimed Harry staring around in horror, he really didn't want to have to move again. Not now that he'd settled down, and to be honest he really liked forks. It was as close to being what he was used to, back at Hogwarts, rainy and cold almost constantly.

"We didn't do that Harry, when I woke up this morning it was done." explained Hermione quietly, Harry obviously had someone looking out for him. It relieved her, because she didn't have to feel guilty about leaving. She left to protect him; the world knew how much they did together. Knew that wherever she was, Harry would be. Normally they would be right, but not now, she would do whatever it took to keep him safe. If that meant staying away, then so be it she'd do it.

Harry's beaming smile made Hermione's heart ache, it had been so long since she'd seen that. Esme must have come and cleaned everything up, Harry was very grateful to her for it. She hadn't needed to but she had, and he'd have to figure out a way to repay her for it. She like painting, so perhaps he could find something like that? To gift to her. A portrait or something?

"I'm sorry Harry but we really must go," sighed Hermione getting up, hugging him tightly, and stopping her tears from falling. She missed him so much, but the knowledge that he was happy eased her guilty conscience. Maybe she should visit the Cullen's? Let them know if they hurt him - she'd kill them. No, she wasn't one to interfere, she'd let things flow but if they did hurt him - she would make them regret the day they did. He'd been betrayed one to many times already.

"I'll miss you," he breathed into her hair, eventually they let go of one another. He turned to Draco and shook his hand, "You look after her or I'll kill you myself, even if it means me being found out. At least then they'd have a legitimate reason for putting me in Azkaban."

"Don't worry, ill protect her with my life." said Draco seriously, he knew Harry was serious as well. His green eyes glowed with passion; he'd do as he said he would if he had to. Harry loved his best friends; they'd been his family all through Hogwarts. So to hear it didn't surprise him the slightest. He loved Hermione, and he'd be damned if he saw her come to harm. That said and done, he wrapped himself around Hermione and he Apparated them both away, covering their magic the best he could. Hermione's magic here would raise questions, his wouldn't they weren't even tracking his he'd bet.

"Would it be alright if we stayed here for a while Harry?" asked Fred speaking a whole sentence with George adding to it. They only did that when they were very serious.

"Why?" asked Harry blinking in confusion.

"We miss you brother," said George solemnly. "Lee can manage the shop, we've always thought about expanding. Salem's way isn't that far away, Salem's way is Salem's academy's Hogsmeade." he explained to Harry seeing his clueless look.

"Oh, but don't you think people will begin to suspect?" asked Harry he'd love for them to stay but he didn't want them in harms way.

"No, we weren't friends in Hogwarts Harry, you were always with Ron and Ginny…they have nothing to suspect." said Fred.

Harry smiled once more, "Then yes, I'd love it if you stayed. At least there' plenty of room and furniture for you if you do stay." said Harry. He almost wanted to do a dance around the room.

"Brilliant!" cried George his bout of seriousness over.

"Fantastic!" cried Fred as not to be left out.

"Have you had something to eat?" asked Harry.

"Had some cornflakes, was really nice actually," grinned Fred.

"Alright," said Harry, he was just turning to get some breakfast when a Pop surrounded the house.

"Dobby!" cried three voices, their surprise evident.

"MASTER HARRY!" yelled Dobby latching onto Harry's arm in a death grip and refusing to let go.

"Hey Dobby" grinned Harry amused with his antics. Fred and George laughed uproariously at the picture they made. That was until Dobby began speaking and they sobered up.

"Oh Master Harry they are all bad wizards! You isn't a bad boy they is liars," sobbed Dobby.

"It means more than you know Dobby that you believe me," said Harry awkwardly patting the overfriendly house elf. It still surprised him how good and pure Dobby was after so long with the Malfoy's.

"Bad Dumbles made me bond to him Master Harry if he findses out I've been gone I's be forced to tell him." sobbed Dobby.

"Is there a way around it?" asked Harry alarmed.

"When you is freeing Dobby Master Harry I's being owe you a life debt you can take me on as a house elf and I is being free of bad Dumbles," replied Dobby. He knew Harry would accept him as his house elf - he knew Harry was in danger from Dumbledore as long as Dobby knew and had to go back. It's why he'd done it, he might only be a house elf but he was capable of manipulation.

"But Dobby I have nothing you could do," sighed Harry sadly.

"Oh but Master Harry I is wanting to start a family and I could help restore Godric's Hollow and all Potter houses maybe help rent them out please master Harry, bad Malfoy and Dumbledore never allowed Dobby to start a family," replied the elf his ears drooping down on his face. He hoped this would work, it had to otherwise Harry would be found out.

"That's actually a really good idea," said George, hoping that Dobby was right and the bond can be broken without clothes.

"Master Harry must Hurry Dumbledore is calling me," groaned Dobby his head thrown back and banging against the floor as he disobeyed his Master by not answering the call.

"Dobby I call upon the ancient powers and ask them to bind you to me and make it repayment of the life debt owed," Harry shouted as quickly as he could, the poor thing was bleeding from the head wound he now had.

Dobby stilled at last, and a bond was immediately formed between then, getting down on the floor he turned him over. Guilt was coursing though Harry unlike anything he had ever felt, he used his magic and it coursed through Dobby and healed him and surprisingly made him taller and less ugly looking. Jumping back in shock, his eyes almost as big as Dobby's what on earth had happened? Was this how house elves were supposed to look? He looked more like a high elf now than anything.

"Dobby?" gulped Harry.

Fred and George were gaping in awe, they realized what was happening, and they were incapable of speech at all.

"Master Harry? What happened?" asked Dobby his voice different it didn't sound squeaky it sounded normal. Harry shook his head ok he knew for definite that he was dreaming now.

"I think you should look you're self." squeaked Harry.

Dobby got up but quickly fell back over again; everything was much smaller than he remembered it. Looking in the mirror his own eyes widened in disbelief he had always assumed this happening was a legend.

"Dobby do you know what's happening?" asked Harry he could see Dobby had a slight idea of what was happening he could sense ever emotion the house elf was going though.

"This hasn't happened in hundreds of years I always thought it was legend or a story that someone made up. All house elf's are destined to serve someone, and when they do and save their life's and serve them honourably they become something of a high elf my mother told me this story." said Dobby sadly.

"What happened to her Dobby?" asked Harry he didn't know if he wanted to know or not.

"She died for disobeying her master and selling me to a different master, her master had been horrible and when we are two we are forced to start working. My mother didn't want that, she knew how vicious he really was and sold me to a potions mistress named Allayah when she died I was sold on as her line had ended." said Dobby.

"How many Master's have you had Dobby?" asked Harry sadly.

"Five including you master Harry" said Dobby.

"This is so cool, we've heard stories too, whoa," said George shaking his head impressed.

"Do you have any other family Dobby?" asked Harry curiously.

"Just an older brother Master Harry," said Dobby.

"Have you ever met him?" asked Harry softly.

"He used to look after me when mother was busy his name was Cobby," said Dobby.

"You must have a good memory I can't remember anything from when I was two" said Harry of course that excluded the memory the Dementor's had forced upon him. It's not something he wished to remember - his worst memory and fear his parents dying.

"House elf's need good memories Master Harry," said Dobby.

"Is Cobby still alive?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master Harry he is very much still alive House elf's are immortal unless we are killed," revealed Dobby.

"Do you wish to get to know him?" asked Harry.

"I'd like that very much," smiled Dobby sadly.

"Where is he?" asked Harry.

"No one he's been up for sale for ten years since his old master died" admitted Dobby.

"Sale? Where about?" asked Harry alarmed.

"In Knock Turn ally there's a shop full of them" said Dobby.

"How many?" growled Harry.

"Around a hundred" sighed Dobby.

"How much?" asked Harry his patience wearing thin.

"A galleon" replied Dobby quickly he felt Harry's emotions as well he could tell he was getting very pissed off with the actions of the Wizarding world.

"Take some money enough to free them all and assign them to my homes, get them into a good state for people to move in. Make sure everything personal is put into my vaults they are now under Adam Evan James (He couldn't use Harry Evanson its too obvious so he had created a different one in the Wizarding world. Adam Evan James) remove all coat of arms so no one knows. I'll put you in personal charge of Godric's Hollow it's not for sale either and making sure all the house elf's eat and do their job." said Harry.

"Yes Master Harry right away," said Dobby wide eyed.

"Oh Dobby! Before you go can you go to Gringotts for me and buy this picture. There should be enough money left in my school vault to pay for it" said Harry. He wrote hastily down the picture he wanted.

"Of course Master Harry" said Dobby bowing slightly before leaving.

* * *

Elsewhere Dumbledore was screaming at the top of his lungs for Dobby to come to him now or suffer the consequences. He knew how close Dobby and Harry had been, he knew Harry would shout for the thing eventually. Which was why he had forced a bond on the little thing, but he had seen too much it had to die when Potter did.

No matter how loudly he shouted, how much he shouted and what threats he spouted, it did not come. He had been outsmarted, snarling angrily, he did a Harry and destroyed his office in a fit of rage.

How had the bloody elf outsmarted him? No it wasn't the elf…it was Harry Potter. Curse the boy! He spoiled everything no matter what he did! He couldn't find the boy and Granger was all over the world with that Malfoy boy not a care in the world. They knew! Yet they all kept eluding his grasp.

Perhaps he should start looking himself instead of waiting for the Order or Auror's to find him.

Potter would die by his hands, after he'd taken every piece of magic from him. The brat didn't deserve it; he was supposed to be the hero. He was the hero; he'd tarnished the boy's name. Now they wanted to put him in Azkaban, even if he ended up there - he wouldn't remain there. He'd get the boy out and under his control. 'His magic would be mine' he thought viciously.

He Apparated out, going straight to the Ministry, he had to find out where Potter had last done magic. Start from there, they were both going down.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his musings by his mobile phone ringing; cursing under his breath he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Harry are you alright?" asked a very concerned Jasper.

"Jasper! I'm fine, oh shit school I completely forgot something came up," cursed Harry.

"Are you ok though is there anything I can help with?" asked Jasper. He didn't know it but Jasper had caused quite a stir calling for Harry on his mobile phone. It meant the Cullen's were closer to Harry Evanson than the school children had originally thought. It was gossip time, before they knew it the entire hall were talking about it. Of course the Cullen's pretended not to be able to hear them. Unfortunately they were all too used to the gossip centring around them.

"I'm fine Jasper I'm going to drop something off at you're mums then I'm coming in, do me a favour can you pick up an absence slip for me at the office?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Jasper.

"Ok great I'll see you in about twenty minutes," said Harry.

"Ok bye," said Jasper flipping his phone down.

"See everything's ok," soothed Alice softly.

"I know I just worry," sighed Jasper. Hearing about everything Harry had been through. He wanted to make sure he was okay. That he hadn't been found and killed or something like that. There was a question burning him, and he needed Harry to answer it. Edward wouldn't be able to.

Dobby got back to Harry with the painting and a bag of Galleons with papers needing his signature giving all house elf rights and the bonds over to him. Signing it Adam Evan James. No one apart from Dobby would know who he really was, the other elves wouldn't know, Dobby would make sure of it. Smiling Dobby popped away and Harry drove over to the Cullen house and found Esme at the door with a worried look on her face.

"Harry!" said Esme her worry fading followed by a smile.

"I have a present for you," smiled Harry.

"Whatever for?" asked Esme pleasantly shocked, she couldn't remember ever receiving a gift, at least not by anyone other than her family.

"I know it was you who tided up," smirked Harry.

"Ah well…it was nothing dear," smiled Esme such an appreciative boy, knowing his story made him such a hero. He didn't deserve what life had thrown at him; she wanted nothing more than to hug him.

"Here you go," grinned Harry handing over a packaged square and very much obviously a painting.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have!" beamed Esme taking the package delicately in her hand.

"You're welcome," grinned Harry.

"May I open it now?" asked Esme she wanted to see what he had gotten her.

"Sure," beamed Harry.

"This cant be," gasped Esme wide eyed.

"It sure is I wanted to get you something special when I saw this I thought it was perfect," said Harry.

"This is worth at least 135,000,000 dollars," they liked to spend the cash but she didn't think anyone had spent that kind of money on one item. It was the most precious thing she'd ever received in her life. Her heart ached for him, all this for cleaning up his house? The poor dear really didn't understand that it's what friends and family did! Hopefully she'd get a chance to let him see that.

"I have to go," said Harry awkwardly "I have to get to school."

Esme just stood there and gaped at the painting unable to get her mind around the fact Harry had bought her something so utterly priceless. She put the priceless piece on top of the fireplace it was never lit anyway - it was a beautiful Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer by Gustav Klimt. She wondered just how much the teen had if he was able to spend that much on a single piece. Perhaps she would get Jasper to teach him how to keep his money, just in case he was spending it with no idea what he was doing.

"Hey guys!" shouted Harry sliding in beside Jasper in the lunch hall where they sat during break time. There was only Jasper and Alice there, they both smiled at him and returned his greeting. Lunch time was just over with, Alice got up and wandered away, putting her uneaten lunch in the bin.

"Come on we only have two classes left" said Jasper pulling Harry along with him. Alice had a class in the opposite direction, and he was desperate for answers.

"Where are the others?" asked Harry curiously, staring around he couldn't see them. They always remained in the cafeteria until the bell rang. At least they had since he joined them, and he had always thought Vampires were creatures of habit.

"Classes," said Jasper, he took Harry to the parking lot, instead of taking him in the building where the class was.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry frowning in confusion, Jasper was acting very weird.

"We know your story," said Jasper quietly.

Harry paled drastically, fear pumping through him alarmingly, it took every ounce of his strength to stop lashing out with magic. He couldn't overreact, he just wouldn't. "What do you mean?" he said breathlessly.

"Some of us…were born with gifts," explained Jasper, when he saw Harry shivering he went to Alice and his yellow car and put him inside. Putting the engine on he warmed up the car, and in turn that warmed up Harry.

"Gifts?" asked Harry he still looked pale and defeated but there was a spark in his eye now.

"I'm an Empath, I can read people's emotions," said Jasper quietly. "Alice was born a seer and her ability was enhanced when she became a vampire. Neither of us can see or feel you, Alice can only see what she's been, human and vampires. She cannot see the werewolves down by the reservation. I can sometimes feel your emotions when they become too much for you to control. Like right now." he finished wryly.

"She can't see me so how do you know?" asked Harry his voice hoarse and he was obviously very afraid.

"We weren't the only ones given a gift, Edward has the ability to read minds." said Jasper eventually.

All remaining colour drained from Harry's face.

"He couldn't read your thoughts either," said Jasper, "it's as if our gifts are negated when you are around."

Harry's lips quirked in amusement his colour coming back. He finally began to understand what Jasper was saying. "So he's read Hermione and the twins thoughts?"

Jasper frowned in curiosity, "You know he cannot read Draco Malfoy's?"

"No, he closed his mind off to intrusion, we both had the same teacher." stated Harry simply.

"So it's a wizard thing?" asked Jasper feeling immediately relieved.

Harry simply nodded once jerkily.

"There is something I don't understand…" said Jasper quietly, unsure of how to ask this.

"Just say it, nothing can shock me anymore," sighed Harry, seeing the questions lurking around in Jasper's amber eyes.

"Dumbledore died during your sixth year…how is it he's after you?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know," admitted Harry his eyes darkening ominously.

"I thought the rules of magic meant when someone died…they died that there was no way to bring them back?" asked Jasper, remembering last night's conversation after the party.

"There's a way around everything Jasper, as my Potions Master once said… 'I can put a stopper in death'. Then there's Voldemort, he created Horcrux's split his soul into different pieces and that's how he survived. I'm not sure how Dumbledore's alive, I don't know if he created his own Horcrux or if what I saw wasn't real. If it was all just an illusion created for my benefit and the Death Eaters. There's even a potion that could put you into a deep enough sleep your body is seemingly dead. It's called the Draught of the Living Dead." said Harry.

"What the hell did your Ministry have to say about it?" asked Jasper angrily, not at Harry but at the situation.

Harry laughed bitterly, "They were just too glad to have their hero back they didn't ask questions."

"You have your own theory though right?" asked Jasper.

"I think he created a Horcrux, and then proceeded to start a charade so everything went as planned. He purposely touched a hexed object, and then forced my Potions Master to kill him at the end of the year. Knowing eventually he would be back, I only wish he'd really died." explained Harry darkly.

"Why is he after you?" asked Jasper.

"He wants my magic, I'm very powerful have been since I was a little boy." said Harry. Not a single ounce of boasting in his voice as he spoke.

"And the others?" asked Jasper in disgust.

"The remaining Death Eaters want to kill me to avenge their 'Master's' death," said Harry, "And the Ministry want to imprison me for murder, for doing something they wanted me to do. Of course they saying it's because I used dark magic," like the sheep would care how he was arrested, they didn't care now he'd done their job for them.

"So you are in hiding," said Jasper confirming what he already knew.

"Yes, cut of from the world I've known for years unable to use magic. If I did magic they could trace me. Sooner or later though my magic will react, it's used to being active. It's sort of like going back to accidental magic. Magic sometime just has to come out, with me being powerful it's more than likely to happen at some point." said Harry morosely.

"I am sorry," said Jasper quietly, and they fell into a few minutes of companionable silence.

"Is there any way you could get more blood pops?" asked Jasper.

"Sure, I'll get you a few boxes," grinned Harry in amusement, he could send Dobby for them.

"How much are they?" asked Jasper.

"Don't worry about it, remember I own a percentage of the joke shop," said Harry, "In fact I gave them the money to start it up."

"Is that why they are so protective of you?" asked Jasper smiling slightly.

"They are like older brothers; I think it started after I saved their little sister, Ginny in my second year. Then I saved their father during my fifth year, then one of the twins during the battle." said Harry slightly sheepish.

"So they owe you a lot," said Jasper.

"I don't see it like that," said Harry.

"No, I didn't think you did." said Jasper remembering what Edward had told them. Harry was the most honourable and noble human he'd ever met. He was glad to have met him, and not just because he didn't smell.

As they went to their next class, the rumours were running rampant most of them saying that Jasper and Harry were having an affair. That he liked Harry better than Alice, when Harry got wind of it he had killed himself laughing. His stomach hurt and eventually he had to stop laughing. They thought he and Jasper was having an affair because he'd entered their car? Oh that was just to rich.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just love him too much," said Harry, smirking mischievously as stood in the hall way between classes.

"He's mine!" said Alice her eyes were twinkling brightly as she stifled her laughter.

"Come on guys, do you really have to do that? The rumour mills going to be ten times worse!" said Jasper who looked decidedly very uncomfortable about what they were doing. Although a very tiny part of him was amused, he hadn't seen Harry so happy before. Knowing what his life was like, he knew it was rare, almost as rare as his own amusement he'd bet his limbs on it. Not just because he could reattach them being a vampire.

"Spoilsport," said Alice and Harry at the same time before laughing once more.

Jasper just shook his head in amusement. "You both have class, go." he said eager to get away from them and the new rumours they'd just started.

"Bye," grinned Harry entering his class, Alice went in after giving Jasper a kiss. Once they were both in class, he crossed the hall and entered his own class, very amused. Alice and Harry sat together, still amused seemingly and randomly giggling or laughing throughout the entire class.

It just made the students of forks high more confused and the gossip reach greater heights.

* * *

There we go :D so will i add some drama or will i start getting edward and harry together first before i bring anyone in? will the remaining death eaters be killed by the vampires and their bodies hidden? or will the minister for the america version come in? will harry seek assylum with them making him untoouchable by the ministry in britian and dumbledore? as well as any other death eater? or would you like to see more drama between harry and the three sets of people after him? or how about a mixture of both? R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 9 **

**Getting To Know Them More **

* * *

Harry got ready for yet another day at school; for once he was actually enjoying himself. He'd spent a lot of time last night talking to the twins. Especially about fearing that his magic would lash out. So Fred and George had taken it up on themselves to help him. He wasn't exactly sure what they had in mind, but he was probably going to find out soon enough. Dobby he had of course sent to the twins shop to get Jasper his blood pops. There was enough to last them a few months, depending on how much they ate. Poor Jasper though, he had it the worst. His eyes always went darker before the others, he realized though being an Empath it was no wonder. He still couldn't believe it though; they were in their own way magical vampires. It made him wonder if they'd been magical before being turned. Shaking off his thoughts he put the blood pops in his bag, before shouting goodbye to the twins before leaving. They were going to Salem's way today, Harry wished he could go. See the Wizarding world once more; unfortunately he was probably just as wanted here as he was in the United Kingdom.

He just couldn't take any chances, as shit as his life was sometimes - he didn't want to spend it in Azkaban. It's why he didn't let them take him in; it's why he'd run. Not very Gryffindor but he wasn't meant for that house, he'd been meant for Slytherin. Self preservation came first to him, before nobility.

Parking his blue Volvo, he ambled into the school, ignoring all the chatter surrounding him. Some things just wouldn't change, and him being gossiped about was one of them. Although these Muggles had nothing on what they'd said at Hogwarts. He grinned wryly, after all the years of Draco thinking he was better, and calling Hermione a 'Mudblood' he'd ended up falling in love with her. It was ironic, he missed them already and they'd only been gone twenty four hours. At least she was happy, had enough money to see her live her life happy. Although there was no doubt Hermione would want to settle down, get a job. Doing nothing wasn't something that Hermione wasn't good at. Hopefully Draco would understand that, no doubt the females in the Malfoy line had never worked. At least Narcissa hadn't anyway.

He found the Cullen's in the cafeteria waiting for class to start; he'd known they were there. After all their cars had been there, and they weren't outside, which was where they usually were. So it wasn't hard to figure out where they had gone. Walking towards them he knew each of them a small square box.

Edward was the first to open his, he grinned when he saw them before saying "Thank you," respectfully much to Harry's surprise. It seemed the competitiveness was gone, too bad it had been rather fun. No doubt the boy was feeling guilty just because of what he'd been through. Nah, it had made Harry feel normal, for once in his life.

"It's okay," grinned Harry. He noticed Jasper was already eating one, he sniggered softly, and then he noticed it. "Your eyes have gone lighter…just to let you know."

Jasper didn't get a chance to reply since the bell went, all of they got up, putting their blood pop supply in their bags. All walking off towards their own classes, Edward and Alice waited on him. The three of them left for their classes, "I'll see you next period," said Harry before they were gone from sight. He'd be learning history again, since Jasper was in today. Not that he'd need it much longer; he was getting the hang of it.

"So is everyone still thinking me and Jasper are having an affair," asked Harry smirking ruefully as they made their way to Biology.

"Yes," said Edward grinning crookedly. He felt much better about not being able to read Harry's mind that he knew that Harry wasn't a danger to their secret. If anything Harry understood the need for secrecy. He felt so sorry for him, for everything he'd been through. Then for everyone to turn against him like that. He didn't deserve it, but Edward took his hat of to him. He hadn't turned bitter or vengeful. Edward would lay down his life for him, which was saying a lot about the vampire and how he felt.

Harry simply laughed as they entered the classroom. "Bye guys," said Alice going two rooms down to her own class. Edward and Harry both waved before entering Biology. For the first time, Harry sat down next to Edward in that class. Something both of them would be grateful for very soon. That soon walked into the classroom, unaware of the danger she was in. Edward stiffened in his seat, his entire body just screaming that it wanted to eat something or someone.

Harry looked around wondering what could have caused it; he set eyes on the new girl and remained confused. Eventually though he remembered the blood pops and whispered to Edward. "Have one of the blood pops Edward…they'll help come on." but Edward was incapable of moving. Harry grabbed Edward's bag from the floor, opened the package and broke the blood pop into little pieces.

Handing it to him, he kept whispering "Come Edward, you can do it, let go of the table and eat the damn blood pops." said Harry. "You are stronger than this I know it." they'd survived on animal blood, never harming a human so yes he knew they could.

Edward eventually managed to loosen his grip on the desk, accepting the blood pops in his hand and flung them into his mouth. He done it so fast not even the teacher could have hoped to catch him. He chewed on it like a starving man given a meal after five weeks. He seemed to finally relax as the new girl had passed. At least Harry assumed she was a new girl, he wasn't sure to be honest. He'd only been where a short while, but he was good with faces and he didn't remember seeing her yet. The fact she looked like Ginny Weasley didn't help matters. Ginny Weasley had never gotten over her attraction of him. He wasn't sure what she was up to these days, he hadn't asked the twins.

"Alright?" asked Harry in concern.

Edward just nodded his face still tense. It was obvious he was still struggling with his blood thirst. Harry just wished he was able to help him, someway somehow. He couldn't use magic, otherwise it wouldn't just put him in danger it would put the entire class in danger. Not just because they'd need Obliviated. The Death Eaters would kill them without thought. Perhaps Fred and George could help, he'd speak to them once school finished. Until then all he could do was hope for the best. He continued to hand Edward blood pops, until class finished and Edward positively bolted from the room. Too fast for even him to keep up with.

* * *

"Is your brother okay?" asked Harry as soon as he saw Jasper.

"What do you mean?" asked the Civil War vampire confused.

"He just had a tough time in Biology, he doesn't need to feed either, so what was going on?" asked Harry whispering as he sat down, so nobody could hope to overhear him.

"I have no idea," said Jasper frowning, he grabbed his mobile phone and called Edward. Harry listened in on the conversation.

"Edward what's up?" asked Jasper, "Harry just told me what happened…he's concerned about you."

"Oh, I see, alright be careful." replied Jasper.

"No Edward don't go there, that's not helping avoiding it is just delaying the inevitable. Plus Esme will be extremely hurt if you go to Alaska." said Jasper.

"Alaska?" gaped Harry, oh the Denali Coven why was he fleeing there? It made no sense to Harry whatsoever.

"It's up to you, I'll call you later." said Jasper exasperated.

"Why is he going to Alaska?" asked Harry. Once Jasper had put down the phone, the blonde looked extremely irritated.

"He's being a coward," said Jasper shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry he wanted answers not more puzzles.

"The girl that came in, Bella Swan, she'd Edward's singer," explained Jasper.

"Singer? I've never heard that term before," said Harry.

"It's…their blood sings to you, it's very had to resist the call…it's like what one could imagine a siren's call." said Jasper trying to explain to the human what it was like.

"Siren's go after married men by the way," said Harry "Yes they are real…and I get what you mean."

Jasper's eyes widened, Siren's were real? Who would have guessed. "Edward decided to leave for our sister Coven instead of dealing with it."

"But she's still going to be here when he gets back," said Harry blinking in confusion.

"Exactly," said Jasper. "Come on then, let's learn some History." pulling out books from his bag. Both of them put their heads together, Jasper teaching Harry everything he knew about history. Which was rather extensive as Jasper loved history.

* * *

"It's a good job Edward isn't here," giggled Alice.

"Why is that?" asked Harry curiously. The rest of the Cullen's just smirked as if they knew what she was meaning.

"Every new place we go, people are always attracted to him. No doubt this new one will be the same. Jessica was the worst; she couldn't conceive how Edward didn't find her attractive. Why he kept turning her down, eventually Edward had to get nasty with her and spell it out." said Rosalie wryly.

"Is it that he doesn't like the female population? Or just because of what he is?" asked Harry curiously.

"We have no idea," said Emmett thoughtfully, it would explain how Edward was never attracted to Rosalie though. Even married men found her attractive, she was a beautiful woman. So where the females of the Denali coven, Harry did bring up an interesting thought. Back when Edward was human those things weren't thought of never mind acted upon.

It had obviously given the Cullen's a lot to think about that was for sure.

"Our mother would like to have you over for dinner," said Jasper as if he was suddenly remembering to ask. They all knew about the picture Harry had given her. She was practically radiating happiness at it, keeping it safe from unnecessary harm. It was quite safe where she'd put it. Emmett wasn't allowed to play near the fireplace now. Of course she'd taken Jasper aside, and asked him to make sure Harry wasn't overspending. Jasper couldn't think on how to ask Harry without seeming quite rude. You didn't just go up to someone, and then ask how much money they had.

"Cool, I'll come thanks." said Harry smiling in happiness; he seemed to adore the ground Esme walked on. Then again she held a soft spot in all the vampires' hearts. Nobody could hate Esme; she was just too loving and kind. It's why her 'children' were very protective of her. If given half the opportunity, they'd kill Jessica. For the remarks she'd made about their mum over the years.

Jasper just smiled in turn, he understood Harry's attachment to Esme. Harry had lost his parents before he could remember them, it was tragic. What happened to them happened as adults, they could deal with that. Harry had been a baby then a child when so much bad had happened to him. He wondered often, these past few days, how Harry had managed to go on. Why he hadn't just given in, but be knew why. He was strong, he never wavered, never gave up. He stood up for what he believed in and damn all else that got in his way. It helped that he accidentally put spanners in everyone's works. It's what made Jasper respect Harry, just this afternoon he'd wondered at Edward's actions. Being a coward was something unconceivable to him. He didn't have a cowardish bone in his body.

"Yeah, you can fix my X-box while you're at it!" exclaimed Emmett.

"What happened to it?" asked Harry curiously.

Jasper just snorted in amusement.

"I lost." said Emmett as if it explained everything, strangely to the Cullen's it did but to Harry he just stared.

"That explains what exactly? Destroy it in a fit of anger?" guessed Harry bluntly, that reminded him of Dudley. He wondered what Emmett had been like as a human. He refused to think further on it, nobody should be compared to Dudley Dursley. It was a crime really; Dudley was the lowest of the low.

"Yes," answered Emmett sheepishly, "I'll let you play it if you fix it." he pouted childishly.

"I don't know how to play those kind of things," said Harry admittedly.

"Why?" asked Emmett aghast.

"My aunt and uncle never bought anything for me, ever. Then when I was in the other world magical stuff didn't react well to normal stuff. So they didn't have things like X-boxes." said Harry simply.

"Well we'll teach you!" boomed Emmett hyperly.

Harry smiled and said "Alright then."

"Will Edward be back?" asked Jasper speaking to Alice.

She spaced out for a few minutes before replying "He's undecided, he's half way half of him wants to come back. The other half wants to continue on."

* * *

who will find him first? Dumbledore? Death Eaters or Ministry workers? will the american minister grant them assylum not getting along with the UK minister? or just not as close minded to believe everything dumbldoe does and says? if he has assylum will it make him safe? will the minister give him free rein to use the magic he needs to protect himself...as long as he didnt use it in front of muggles unless he absouloutly must? R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 10 **

**Fun With The Cullen's **

* * *

"I though you couldn't perform magic without being caught?" asked Jasper watching Harry fix Emmett's broken X-Box. He was as always deeply impressed with these magical displays. Harry was truly something else, and he meant it in a good way. He'd been thinking about everything Harry had said, wondering what it could all possibly mean. He was still trying to get his head around the fact so many people were after him. Least of all people, who had wanted him to kill, then condemned him for it. That's what people were like though, a hero one minute then a disgrace the next. It happened to many soldiers.

"The small amount I used is too minuscule to be picked up," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Jasper was reminded of Harry's age when he used words like that. He wasn't seventeen or even eighteen years old, but actually a nineteen year old wizard. He certainly didn't look a day over sixteen years old, which was working in his favour. "I see," Jasper replied watching Emmett plug it back in, he didn't know why he was surprised to see it working but he was.

"Is Edward coming back?" asked Harry quietly, he could see Esme was devastated that her son was gone. She was a beautiful, caring vampire and he liked her a lot.

"He's still undecided," said Alice from where she sat, flicking through a fashion magazine. 'Oohing' and 'Ahhing' over the clothes she liked, no doubt she'd be buying them soon.

Harry shook his head, wondering at the vampire and how bad 'Singer's' must be to get such a reaction from Edward. He silently remembered how hungry he used to be at the Dursley's all the time. Eating out of the bin just to stop the severe dizziness and eventual passing out he knew would happen. The hunger had been terrible, twisting at his stomach, so often and so much he never realized his stomach growling wasn't normal. Not until he'd had his first lunch at primary school. The school had given him a slip to give to his aunt and uncle. They'd been furious; they didn't want to pay money for anything. The lunch money was reluctantly paid, and he suffered the consequences. Since then he never had a school lunch, but a black banana and a stale packet of crisps for a 'packed lunch' every once in a while. Sometimes Harry wished he had just been normal and not magical. He would have finished high school got a job and been kicked out of the Dursley's. Then again, if it wasn't for Dumbledore's threat Petunia wouldn't have taken him in. He might have actually been adopted, knowing his luck he'd have been in and out of foster homes his entire life.

"Why is this Dumbledore after your magic? I mean what is he doing to do with it? He's old is he not?" asked Alice curiously, putting her magazine away as she stared at Harry.

"This is just a theory but it's probably true. The more magic you have the longer you live, Dumbledore's had a very unnaturally long life. We as Wizards and Witches live longer…but there's only a few people as old as Dumbledore still around. Four or five I think and they are frail and not magically powerful anymore. Dumbledore's the same as he's always been. He wants my magic to elongate his life - it's the only thing I can come up with." said Harry his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. His green eyes were glazed over, haunted, as he thought about Dumbledore. "Then there's the fact I'm the last living descendant of the Peverell line."

"Why is that significant?" asked Esme why was the Peverell line so important.

"Well I didn't think anything of it at first either, I thought it was a children's story." said Harry, taking a deep breath he dove into the tale of the three brothers. How they pissed of death itself by evading him, with their magical abilities. How they conjured a bridge, and how Death tricked them. Going on to explain what each brother wanted for themselves. The cloak of invisibility, the stone of resurrection and last but no means least the Elder wand. How their deaths came about, and how their lines had merged with his and of course Voldemort's.

"So by rights both the cloak and resurrection stone belong to you?" asked Jasper.

"It's a story Jasper," said Emmett rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I have them, and the wand. Dumbledore could not use it after he came back…I think it's partly why he's so pissed." said Harry wryly, ignoring Emmett's words.

"You mean it's real?" gaped Emmett, "Those brothers actually received magical items from Death?" he still obviously couldn't believe it.

"Very real, I have them in my possession." said Harry exasperated.

"You can speak to the dead?" asked Jasper not sure what to make of that one! He others were pretty simple compared to a stone that could bring the dead from their realm into ours.

"I can't the stone does it for you," clarified Harry.

"Why didn't Dumbledore just take them?" asked Alice, why come after Harry and his magic…it made no sense.

"When I got three of them into my possession something happened, my magic increased and the items would only respond to me. I am the Master of death." said Harry. "I am now the only living descendant of the Peverell line. Magic that was ultimately passed down by the Peverell line. If he gets the magic he gets the hallows and in doing so gains immortality."

"Wait what immortality?" asked Alice.

"Not in the way you are thinking…I can still be killed, but I wont age, I wont die of illness I'm stuck in this body until someone does kill me." said Harry bitterly.

"Well you aren't really immortal," stated Emmett honestly.

"Even at that I don't think it would work, I've survived a curse twice now that no one else has…" said Harry, he didn't believe it was the Horcrux that had him surviving as a baby or a teenager.

"So you are immortal," said Jasper impressed.

"Just because magic can't kill me, doesn't mean I can't die. I mean I'd like to see just how the hell I'd survive a sword through the heart." said Harry sneering slightly, his lip curling in repugnance he hated what he was. Then again with everyone after him it was no surprise.

"Does he seriously think if he killed you he'd automatically get these items?" asked Jasper wryly, if Harry was anything like him, he wouldn't give up their location even on pain of death.

"He would, there's a potion in my world that makes you speak the truth. It's called Veritaserum, truth serum in our terms." said Harry.

Jasper nodded he knew Latin so it wasn't hard for him to translate what Harry had said.

"We won't let him near you," said Esme her eyes narrowed at the thought of a man she didn't know. The only way Esme got angry was if there was an injustice being done. Now Harry's story was one of the biggest injustices she'd ever heard off.

"If they find me, you stay away." said Harry standing up, staring at them seriously, his green eyes tortured. "I won't be responsible for the death of any more innocent people."

"We aren't innocent Harry," said Jasper, "It's not up to you if we choose to stand up and fight." plus it would be the best amusement he'd had in years, life was so terribly dull repeating high school over and over again.

"Does magic have the same effects on us as it would a human? I mean we are immortal…" said Alice cheekily.

Harry blinked at her as if he didn't even comprehend her statement. "I have no idea." he'd only met one vampire in the magical world that had been during his sixth year, Slug club.

"Try," said Emmett jumping up, his shiny newly repaired computer forgotten eager to learn more magic.

"I can't my magic would be detected, what I did was chancing it." said Harry shaking his head, suddenly Dobby popped in surprisingly the hell out of him. He didn't even seem bothered that he was in the presence of vampires. He just stared adoringly up at Harry as if he was the Holy Grail, Merlin and the cure to cancer all rolled into one.

"Everything okay Dobby?" asked Harry slightly alarmed, he saw no other reason Dobby would be coming to him. Here of all places.

"The houses are ready to be rented or sold Harry sir," said Dobby, his tennis like eyes still staring at Harry uncaringly.

"Already?" asked Harry surprised, he'd expected it to take ages.

"Most houses were well maintained, a few loyal houses stayed behind at each of them." said Dobby.

"Are any of them occupied that shouldn't be?" asked Harry taking the papers from Dobby's hands.

"None Harry sir, but the castle is in need of a lot of repairs," said Dobby, "I have a list of the problems on the page." Dobby was still very proud that the Harry Potter had been his destined Master. He was revered by all his fellow House Elves; they adored the ground he walked on. His new status wasn't something the others were jealous or fearful off. House elves didn't get jealous, they knew fear very well. He'd had trouble settling a few in, all of them were terrified of wizards, or rather 'Masters' obviously abused. He'd explained Harry sir, wasn't a bad wizard and he'd take care of them. The thing they had the most trouble with was definitely the no hitting rule. They were not allowed to punish themselves for their so called 'wrong doing'.

"Hm…fix them, you never know when it might come in handy," said Harry handing it back over, the amount was nothing on his vaults. Plus if he had to run again, he was just going to live in one very protected property. Possibly the castle, with the Fidelus Charm until everyone forgot about him. Which would probably take a few centuries.

The Cullen's sat there stunned, listening to the strange creature speaking to Harry. What was it? It looked so odd; they'd never seen anything resembling that in their life. It looked like ET, Emmett's thoughts no surprise there. He looked at its fingers curiously, almost expecting it to light up and Dobby to declare 'ET, phone homeeee' if Edward had been there he'd have gotten a laugh out of Emmett's thoughts.

"Yes sir," said Dobby nodding in satisfaction. He'd take that project up himself, and let his brother help. "Does Harry sir need anything else?"

"No Dobby that is all, thank you." said Harry nodding, smiling fondly down at Dobby briefly before he elf disappeared after clicking its fingers together. Remembering burying Dobby, god he'd thought he was dead…he had died he'd stopped breathing. Or so he thought. He hadn' known house elves couldn't die from any wounds. Just old age. He'd been so shocked to see him alive, just before he'd fled the Wizarding world. It must have been then that Dumbledore got his claws into poor Dobby. He was free now; he didn't have to worry about that.

"What. Was. That!" said Emmett wide eyed.

"A house elf, magical creature, not someone you want to piss off, they are quite fierce when they want to be. If you do piss him off you piss me off." chuckled Harry his green eyes though were dead serious. Dobby had saved his life he owed Dobby everything.

"So elves are real?" asked Emmett impressed.

"No not elves, there's no such thing as elves, with big pointy ears, pale and graceful or Christmas kind either etcetera like you see on TV - Dobby is the only kind of elf we have." said Harry quietly.

"He was cute!" declared Alice squealing in childish delight, she couldn't wait to meet him again. "He seriously needs help with his fashion sense though." she told Harry shaking her head in dismay.

"Well be grateful you didn't meet him before, he was always dressed in a pillowcase before I rescued him." said Harry bluntly.

"Poor dear," said Esme in concern.

"He's having fun now," said Harry wryly, he was very…Erm…eccentric in what he wore. Harry would never say anything though, because he knew what it was like to be happy then someone squash it like a bug. If that's what made Dobby happy, then woe to anyone that tried to make him otherwise. "Call me when Edward decides, I have to go Fred and George are here…they will be back by now." they were looking for premises in Salem's way. He wondered how that had done.

"No problem," said Jasper, "I'll see you later."

"You can come if you like," Harry offered, "They are pranksters but they won't hurt you. Plus you might get to see more magic." he had noticed Jaspers' fascination with magic, Edwards too come to that.

"I'm coming!" chimed three different voices immediately, Emmett, Jasper and of course Alice was standing at the door impatiently before Harry could comprehend what was happening. Laughing in amusement he shook his head before following them out.

He really, really liked the Cullen's.

Soon he'd like the copper haired one….even more.

* * *

There we go, Harry and Edward will bond over the hard time he's having stopping himself killing Bella :) edward will be awed in someone's unrelenting trust in him :P so would you like to see edwards thoughts when hes' alone and realizes this and goes home or does he stay in alaska for a week making harry aware he actually missed the copper haired vampire? or will it be fred and george who realize and punch er nudge harry in the right direction :P R&R PLEASE


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 11 **

**Good News **

* * *

Harry drove them to his house, his blue Volvo a blur on the landscape; he drove like a vampire, or rather a bat out of hell most Muggles would say. Alice was always, a hyper girl, completely bubbly and reminded Harry of Luna. He often wondered if Luna and Neville were a part of everything that's happening, the Order that had a sole purpose of finding him now. Instead of trying to bring about the defeat of Voldemort, not that they were needed for that since Harry had defeated him. He tried to imagine it, three so different groups of people sitting planning on killing him one way or another. The Auror's and Unspeakables at the Ministry, then there's Dumbledore and his sheep, and of course the remaining Death Eaters. It had been hard to get justice for the Death Eaters; the mark had disappeared upon Voldemort's defeat.

"What age are Fred and George?" asked Jasper curiously, not even the slightest bit worried about Harry's driving. Since he could magic himself out of it, and he? Well he could just jump out of the car if something happened.

"They are two years older than me, but age doesn't matter to the twins, no offence Emmett but they are like you. They like pranks, having fun and their age really is of no consequence to them." said Harry laughing in amusement. "I'm really glad they decided to stay."

"Do you trust them?" asked Jasper seriously.

"With my life, they are like my brothers," a frown appeared on Harry's face, so had Ron been, this would have been the biggest adventure they were on if he'd been alive.

"What about the rest of the family? Are they after you?" asked Jasper.

"Merlin no, Molly loved me like a son, Arthur is the head of his family and he could never harm a soul. It's what has stopped him climbing the ladder so to speak in the Ministry." said Harry, "Ginny…well she never got over her crush I don't think. She always assumed she would become Lady Potter, and live a life of fame and luxury. Something I would have loved to give her, but fate had other plans. I realized I was gay and that family was out of the picture for me. Ginny didn't love me as me, but the picture that had been built up all those years of the boy who lived. Charlie and Bill live abroad, with their wife's so they have no way to be in the Order."

"How many of them are there?" asked Emmett his eyes wide, and he thought his family was big.

Harry laughed, "To begin with there was seven, now there's only six. My best friend was murdered, I thank Merlin every day they don't blame me. It would have killed me, they are the only family I've ever known." replied Harry.

"So who's the last one?" asked Alice curiously.

Harry grimaced, "Percy Weasley, he has the ambition his father lacks; he wanted to do well within the Ministry. He got a job there immediately upon graduating Hogwarts. I got my first indication that Percy hated my guys when he wrote his brother a letter. He told Ron to stay away from me, that I'd bring death and shame on the family. That I was not good to be around, he's very controlling that way. Headstrong and stubborn as well, fortunately he got his head out of his arse and apologized to his family after the final battle. I cannot say for sure if he's with the Ministry trying to bring me down, but it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

"If the family is so close to you I'm surprised they'd allow it." said Alice.

"He's a grown adult, he can do what he likes there's nothing the family can do." shrugged Harry indifferently, Percy Weasley being after him wasn't what hurt the most.

"Do you really think they can find you?" asked Jasper.

"It's only a matter of time before I have to run again, they got too close for comfort the last time." said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Emmett curiously.

"I have someone on my side, still within the Order," said Harry smirking victoriously.

"A spy? That's smart," said Jasper grinning viciously.

"He and another were the only reason I'm still here, I had no idea what was going on until I was told. Found out I was about to be attacked by three different group of Wizards. It took me a long time to get over it, to stop feeling the betrayal. Then the anger kicked in, now that's all I feel…but I think that's better than being hurt. Pain is just a distraction that I cannot afford." said Harry bluntly.

"Why not fake your death?" asked Emmett, why continue running? It made no sense.

"How do you suppose I do that?" asked Harry amused.

"Isn't there a magical way to do it?" asked Emmett unsurely.

"Not that I know about, even if I was suddenly to fake my death they wouldn't believe it, they'd continue looking until they all die. They'd want proof, a body, after all the scrapes I've survived they'd enter denial mode." explained Harry, he had after all survived the killing curse twice. He swiftly parked his car at the side of the road. The lights were on, evidently Fred and George had returned. He missed Hermione so much, but the fact Fred and George stayed helped ease that hurt. They couldn't keep running, hiding themselves from their real world. It wasn't fair on them, if only he could just deal with everyone and get it over with.

"Come on then," said Harry, getting out of the car, the others followed him in, they knew the house after all they'd visited just a couple of days ago.

"You wouldn't give me the recipe for that drink you gave me would you?" asked Emmett, it had been so good, not as good as the bear blood pop but really good nevertheless.

"Sure," said Harry the key rattling as he opened the door, he had locked it before leaving. The twins who didn't have to be careful about magic had probably just Apparated in. Harry went hunting for them; he found them in the kitchen brewing. They'd transfigured his table into a bench, one similar to the ones found in the Potions lab at Hogwarts.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Harry coming in properly, feeling a pang of homesickness. He wondered if he would always miss the Wizarding world, or if he'd adapt to the Muggle world again. He wasn't sure which one would comfort him the most. He wanted to settle down, he was nineteen years old, and he'd been fighting for survival now for eight years. Well all his life if you included surviving the Dursley's care.

"Brewing," they claimed together they looked excited and happy, as they always did when inventing.

"I can see that, but what?" asked Harry, he couldn't see a recipe for it. "This is Jasper, Alice and Emmett, you met them before." he told them as an afterthought, not wanting to seem rude.

"Hi," said Fred in a way of acknowledging them, but they never stopped brewing.

"You not answering?" asked Harry wryly, not that he was surprised when they got into something they ignored even their mother until they were finished. Only then would they share what they'd done, or rather test someone out without telling them. Shaking his head in defeat he went back through to the living room.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Alice curiously, if not a little cautiously.

"When they get into something they block everything out, they don't like to be distracted, and something their mother figured out first. They even ignore her when they start inventing." said Harry wryly as they sat down.

"Do they always dress like that?" asked Alice.

"That's the Wizarding worlds fashion for you," laughed Harry in amusement, go figure it would be the first thing Alice picked up on. Fred and George always got the latest fashions in the Wizarding world. The fact they could spend money and no worry had been liberating to them. Hell Fred and George even gave money to their sister and of course their parents. Molly had been very reluctant at first, not wanting to take money from her sons, but they had. Not that they needed it anymore, with no Hogwarts needing paid, no school stuff and all her children working she didn't have to shell out money every year.

"Maybe they'd let me take them shopping" squeaked Alice.

"Not on your life," said Fred appearing from the kitchen slumping down on the couch groaning at the feel of his back against something soft, taking a weight off.

"You got that right," grinned George walking through after him, no doubt if Harry went through his kitchen would be back to normal well mostly.

"So?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's a potion, looks like America is more advanced than Britain." said Fred.

"Of course it is, America is much bigger, and only a few of the wizards or witches in Britain care about international recognition." said Harry simply, they didn't leave their small town to investigate other countries, and Wizarding Britain was basically closed off completely. It's why they'd never gotten any help during the last war.

"As we said its well more advanced, we went down one of the back alley's, do you know the ward and shield that prevents magic from being found out in pureblood homes was turned into a potion?" said George.

"There is?" asked Harry surprised, it was the first he'd heard of it.

"Harry why do you think nobody visited Privet Drive when you did accidental magic?" said Fred exasperated.

The Cullen's listened avidly; everything they learned just continued to surprise them.

"Dunno," said Harry shrugging clueless.

"Because of the shields Dumbledore put up, made your home inaccessible by the Ministry, stopping them from seeing where you stayed and what accidental magic you displayed. There were a lot of Death Eater's working for the Ministry. Normally they only interfered if Muggles actually saw you performing magic…to Obliviate them. From what you've told us a lot of Muggles surely suspected, and saw you perform magic. They should have come, but they weren't able. Not only did it stop you from figuring out what you were they weren't able to help."

"So they have a shielding potion then?" asked Harry getting excited at the prospect.

"Yes, we aren't sure it will work, it's why we are also going to put the shield spell in your wand holster." said Fred. He was well aware Harry never took the holster off, not even to bath it was much a part of him as his wand. A lot of Wizards were the same; they didn't even take their wand out before bathing.

"And that's it? My magic will be permanently shielded?" asked Harry his face lighting up in sheer delight and relief. If this worked he'd be able to use his magic, stop it from exploding violently in a burst of what would normally be called 'Accidental magic'. Wizards and witches weren't supposed to go without using their magic, it just wasn't done. Sooner or later it just wanted to burst out, most people when they find out never stop using it. With someone like Harry, well it was on a larger scale. It terrified the nineteen year old, he could feel it rising and fading all the time. Fred and George's visit couldn't have come at a better time.

"It should, but you've always been an exception to the rules Harry," said George seriously, a sheepish grin on his face. If anyone could do the impossible it was this raven headed boy, nothing went normal when he was around. Probably why Fred and George had gotten so fond of him over the years.

"What does that mean?" asked Jasper frowning, he was barely able to keep up with their conversation. He had managed to understand them, but the last statement had just confused him completely.

"Harry is…well really very powerful, he does things nobody else can even at the age of thirteen and only been a wizard for two and half years." said Fred seriously, "Nothing ever goes as planned."

George was nodding along completely agreeing with his twin.

"It's not like I want to." said Harry his face red with either embarrassment or anger one couldn't tell perhaps it was both.

"It's not what we meant Harry, and you know it." said George.

"What are you guys going on about?" asked Emmett unable to keep quiet; they were talking gibberish to him.

"You know Harry's powerful even by a Wizards standards?" asked Fred, deciding to explain the best he could for the Muggle vampires. "Which seems to be the case for each pureblood family that marries a Muggle or Muggle born witch or wizard." Dumbledore, Voldemort and Harry were the biggest example of it this past century.

"Probably the most powerful wizard alive today," said George, Dumbledore wasn't as powerful as he liked to pretend or he would have defeated Voldemort.

"Okay," said Jasper.

"Well, when most adults Wizards or Witches even by the age of thirty or forty cannot produce a fully fledged Patronus…Harry did it at the age of thirteen, with only two nearing three years of magical education and training." said George.

"It shouldn't have been possible, but he did it, hell he's survived the killing curse, a curse that's killed every single witch or wizard that's hit with it- but not Harry. He does the impossible, he doesn't understand what should and shouldn't be possible, and he does it anyway. Given the amount of magic Harry has, the shield might not hold - which wouldn't surprise us the least." finished Fred.

"But it held when it was used before," Alice pointed out.

"Yes when Harry was eleven, his magic has grown exponentially since then," said Fred seriously. Especially with the power he received from the joining of the Deathly Hallows. The Master of Death, it was really something, Harry had always been destined for great things though.

"So it's just a matter of whether Harry wants to risk it or not?" asked Jasper putting the pieces together.

"Yes," said Fred and George together, their grins were good naturally now they weren't being so seriously, which wasn't often the twins could claim they were.

"I don't think I have a choice," sighed Harry eventually, he looked defeated and dispirited.

"How so?" asked Jasper, from where he sat next to Harry, he couldn't believe how much he got along with this teenager.

"My magic is…well I guess one could call it feeling claustrophobic, it wants out of its confinement. The small spells I do here and there aren't enough for it, sooner rather than later its going to explode. That will defiantly alert them, and then ill have to run again. I don't want that happening, especially not with Fred and George around. If the Ministry thinks they were helping or hiding me then they are screwed." said Harry bluntly. He shudder to think what the Ministry would do to Fred and George, Merlin he couldn't live with himself if they got put in Azkaban or worse yet given the Dementor's kiss.

"Alice?" asked Jasper, moving from where he was sitting next to Harry, crouching near his wife, she wasn't worried or fearful so he realized it couldn't be anything bad.

"What's wrong with her?" asked George sitting up looking alarmed, that wasn't normal vampire behaviour they realized quickly.

"She's having a vision, she's a seer," Harry quickly explained to the worried wizards.

"Oh," said George his mouth a 'O' in surprise.

"Is the potion finished?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Nowhere near it, it needs two days to brew." said Fred shaking his head negatively.

"The spell is though," said George, "Ready to be tried whenever you want to do it."

"Good." said Harry still keeping an eye on Alice.

"Edwards on his way back," said Alice once she'd come out of her trance, a huge beaming smile on her face.

"That's good to know," said Harry elated, he wasn't quite sure why he was so happy to hear it, but he was. Edward had treated him well…like a normal person for weeks. It's all Harry had ever wanted to be, even if the pranks had annoyed the hell out of him. The fact he'd stopped wasn't lost on Harry, and he found himself drawn to him on a deeper level now the irritation and anger was clouding his judgement. He was attracted to him, but it was probably not a good thing. He was probably the most wanted man in magical history.

Jasper just smirked in amusement.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asked them remembering his manners.

"Or blood pops?" he asked purely as an afterthought.

"Yes please!" squealed Alice.

"If you don't mind," said Jasper calmly, rolling his eyes at his wife's exuberant ways.

"Of course!" claimed Emmett, he'd been dying for more since that night. The drink hadn't been overwhelming but it had been there. He'd not had a drink since he'd been turned, and whatever was added to it was delicious. He sometimes wondered if he'd drink enough if it was possible for him to get drunk. He doubted it; the venom would probably make it impossible.

"Do you still have enough blood pops?" asked Fred curiously.

"Actually we are going through them pretty fast." admitted Emmett sheepishly, and it was mostly because of him. He loved them and couldn't leave them alone.

"Keep going through them that quickly you'll start paying for them!" gaped Fred mockingly.

"It would be worth it," said Jasper, they had helped him so much, especially the past few days while at school. The added bonus that it actually made them appear normal, nobody could say they'd actually seen the others eat anything.

"FRED!" scolded Harry, "The percentage I've got will allow them to live forever on blood pops you know that."

"Chill Harry, it's a joke…sort of." laughed Fred winking at the vampires playfully.

"Did you get to read the books I gave you?" asked Harry remembering the books he'd loaned to Jasper and also the one he'd given to Carlisle.

"Yes, three of them, they are very interesting." said Jasper nodding his head, the magical world seemed like the work of fiction, I mean marble buildings? Gold, silver and copper coins? Pits underground run by Goblins keeping money safe. It all sounded as though it came from a book. Like Merlin, he was known in the Muggle world as a wizard, or rather sorcerer someone powerful…how could that be if they protected their world. He had so many questions, none of which he was sure could be answered by Harry.

"Did you understand everything?" asked Harry.

"I'd like to know more about the Goblin wars," said Jasper finally. "Their laws and how they went from hating wizards to tolerating them and running a bank."

"They've always ran the bank, they hated wizards interfering with their job, trying to take over, put Auror's in place…basically trying to rob the Goblins of the only way they can make money." said Fred. "Eventually it started the first goblin and wizard war. You'll be surprised by this but more wizards than goblins died. For small things they are extremely lethal and added by the fact we don't know their magic but they know ours left us with a serious disadvantage."

"Once they realized they weren't going to get Gringotts they backed off and set up a treaty of sorts. The only way they can interfere is by shutting down vaults of convicted criminals. I'm sure there are a few more but to be honest I couldn't tell you." said George.

"How do you know all this?" gaped Harry.

"We actually stayed awake in History of magic, sometimes planned pranks but you can't help but overhear a lot." explained Fred.

Harry laughed of course, that was so like the twins.

* * *

There we go edward will be back in the next one then bad news! but will vampires be impevious to magic? able to fight against wizards without getting hurt? or will the more leathel spells hurt them enough to make them fall down and hurt but not kill them? or will they be unable to fight for harry without being seriously hurt and killed? R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 12 **

**Trials **

* * *

Harry woke up a yawn stretched across his face, yesterday had been fun, unfortunately he was human and needed sleep. So did Fred and George too, speaking of the twins, they'd been brewing again. He could smell the distinctive odour of potions having been brewed or being brewed. Edward had come back; at least he had not gone all the way and been a coward. Unfortunately that's what Harry would have thought; when the going gets tough you shouldn't run away. School again, he grumbled to himself, as he got out of bed. He wished he'd just gone into senior year, perhaps he could take both set of exams, and all he needed to do was get the senior year books. Which would mean he would only need to attend one year of school, he'd graduate with Jasper and his siblings. Merlin knows what he would do afterwards through; he didn't know what he wanted to do with himself.

He hadn't even known back when he was fifteen years old, he had not meant it when he said Auror - he'd just wanted to piss Umbridge off. Truth be told, he'd been surviving so long, and thinking he wouldn't survive, he had never dwelled on what could be. Then once the war was over, he'd only been able to have a few weeks of happiness and bliss before he had to flee. Going from area to area, especially after his magic exploding, putting as much distance as he could from the place it happened. Perhaps it would be best to think on it now. Well, as long as he would be here, if the shield didn't work he'd have to run. He wasn't about to put the Cullen's in danger. He didn't care what they said; he wouldn't be responsible for their death. They were a family, loosing one would destroy them, and he knew that. He wouldn't be selfish, no; he was supposed to be alone.

Until that time he would enjoy what he could.

When he got down the stairs Fred and George weren't anywhere to be seen. They were up the bedroom door was open and the smell of potions in the air. They must already be away to Salem's way; he'd forgotten to ask about their search for the new shop was going. Shaking off his thoughts, he quickly ate some cornflakes and got dressed, doing his morning rituals and grabbing his car keys and making his way to school.

"Hey," said Jasper as soon as Harry was out his car, the Cullen's were already there. Leaning against their cars waiting for the bell to ring, talking to one another. They never spoke to any humans, well with the exception of him, of course. Which was probably why the rumours were so rife that he was dating Jasper. All of them were feeling sorry for Alice much to the pixie vampire's amusement.

"Hi," said Harry locking his car door, another yawn stretching across his face, he'd only had five hours sleep. Too bad he didn't have potions on hand; he could have used a Pepper up potion. Or five, he thought as he yawned once again - he was exhausted and the day had only started.

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Jasper wryly.

"If by trouble you mean vampire yes," smirked Harry making sure his voice was low enough for only Jasper and his siblings to hear of course. "Humans generally need at least nine hours sleep."

"I thought it was at least eight?" enquired Jasper.

"Maybe," murmured Harry tracking back remembering his school bag. "Any way I could take two years of exams this year?"

"Why?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Just wondering, can't be bothered attending school all the time," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't sure how the Cullen's could be bothered doing it either, it was maddening to him.

"How do you think we feel?" snorted Jasper in a very human gesture.

"You have a voice, use it." said Harry as he came back round again this time he had his backpack on his shoulder.

"It would be difficult," said Jasper, "But no doubt you could do it."

"Is it as simple as just taking the exams?" asked Harry as they made their way in, "Nice to see you back." he told Edward, as he threw a box of lolly pops at him, doing the same with each of them - like seekers they grabbed them with perfection. "It could be worse! You could have been sitting next to her."

Edward just stared at him drolly, "Thank you," he said eventually a small smile on his face; if he had to smell Swan's scent he was grateful to have the blood pops.

"No problem," said Harry smiling back, his heart skipping a beat at Edward's smile. He didn't see the vampire doing it often and it made him look stunning. It made him wonder again if Edward preferred his own gender like him, or if he did indeed like women. If he did then Harry would have been interested in perusing things further - that is if he hadn't been a wanted man by three different organizations.

"I have no idea, I've never done it before, you'd have to ask one of the teachers," Said Jasper, "I mean at some point we've all been moved up a grade, but it was a long time ago. We always make sure to dumb down enough so we don't get put ahead."

"Well I doubt that will happen, I'm not that good yet, I didn't get my qualifications I didn't attend High school…I was at Hogwarts." said Harry quietly. He would never regret it, despite all the betrayal. He had learned the true meaning of friendship while he was there. He had made friends for life with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred and George. He had also got to know a family who'd treated him as one of their own.

"Then perhaps you should see both years out," said Edward from behind him.

"Maybe," shrugged Harry, "It was just a thought."

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Jasper as Harry and Edward made their way to the lunch hall. Harry of course just dropped his bag and went for some lunch looking even more tired. Thankfully not many students were there yet, so he was able to just grab his lunch and sit back down. They'd finished the test before the others, so they'd been allowed to leave afterwards.

"Alright, after she went to her seat, she stood staring at him for at least five minutes." said Harry rolling his eyes, what's worse was how Harry had felt when she did. He'd been jealous, he'd actually been jealous of the human - and Edward wasn't even interested. It was obvious to him now that he felt more than just friendship towards the vampire.

"She was just reacting to this face," said Edward bitterly.

Harry blinked in confusion "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its part of the camouflage, to draw you in, to make it easy for us." said Edward his voice still bitter.

Harry laughed, an uproariously, stomach clutching laugh - one he'd never done in a very long time. Tears were running down his face before he was able to stop, a stitch sitting uncomfortably in his side.

"You look just like you did as a human just…without the injuries you might have sustained and whiter teeth." said Harry shaking his head; his green eyes alight with amusement. "It's nothing to do with being a vampire; you aren't a vela you aren't designed to draw us in. You are good looking on your own, are you trying to tell me there's not one single Ugly vampire been turned?" this part he said so low that none of the students trying to hear their conversation could get.

"There has," said Jasper amused by Harry's staunch defence. Edward's bad outlook on all things vampire was always tiresome. He tended to block it out; Edward hated what he was always had. Perhaps now with Harry saying it - it might actually penetrate his thick skull.

"The Volturi are the ugliest of the lot." said Rosalie sniffing in distain; their pictures were hung in Carlisle's office.

"Can you see someone drawn to them?" asked Harry seriously.

"God, no." said Alice.

"Then I rest my case." said Harry his arms outstretched a smug grin on his face.

Edward stared at the floor, a frown marring his features, as he thought on what Harry had just said.

"This is disgusting," said Harry pushing his tray away, reluctantly swallowing what he had in his mouth. The pasta was half hard as if it hadn't been boiled long enough, and the taste was just as bad if not worse.

"I'm surprised you could eat any of it," said Rosalie.

Harry chuckled, "Unlike you I am human and I need to eat, whether it tastes like dirt or not."

"Esme has been watching food shows and buying lots of stuff, hoping you'll come over - she'd dying to cook for you again." said Edward wryly coming out of his mood as the subject changed.

"Maybe me, Fred and George could come over tomorrow, it's the weekend?" said Harry in suggestion. Plus he didn't have much food left, with all three of them living there. He would need to go and buy stuff, especially food and sweets that Fred and George might like. Knowing them they'd eat anything put down to them, it happened coming from a poor family. They ate what they got knowing if they didn't they wouldn't get anything else. Not that it happened often; Molly was a wonderful cook and made enough to feed an army. An army called the Weasley's anyway, thought Harry in wry amusement.

"I'll let her know," said Jasper.

"Great!" said Harry, he knew Esme wouldn't say no so it was a plan. He wondered what the twins would make of her mothering. Probably feel back home no doubt with Molly.

"How are the twins? Did they finish it?" asked Jasper curiously.

Edward stared at them curiously, what were they talking about? He found out of course thanks to Jasper's thoughts. A potion to help mask Harry's magical signature, now that was something else.

"I have no idea, they were already gone by the time I got up." said Harry, no doubt they had taken a pepper up potion lucky gits that they were.

"Where do they go?" asked Alice.

"Seattle, there's a magical town there called Salem's way." said Harry quietly. Just then the bell went the last classes of the week. Harry was grateful that it was Friday; at least he'd get a long lie in.

"Let's go!" said Alice reluctantly; it was always great fun talking to Harry. It was different from all normal conversations they'd had to have over the years. It had been a long time since they'd learned something new. Now Harry was blowing it all to pieces, all they saw was a veil - behind it were other worlds they knew nothing about.

"Urgh," moaned Harry rolling his eyes as he just as reluctantly got up. Putting his tray of food in the bin, before leaving the tray at the side for the cleaners to clear away.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley walked with purpose, entering the Ministry of Magic - American division of course. If anyone could help Harry then it would be them, if they didn't then at least they'd tried. They went to the reception desk, their faces grim and determined.

"I'd like to speak to the Minister of magic please," said Fred, staring at the man intimidating him.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist, not at all intimidated by the red headed man in front of him.

"No," said George, "It's impetrative we speak to him."

"I'm sorry but without an appointment you will have to come back." said Chris, curious about them they were British. Yet he knew his orders, nobody without an appointment got to see the Minister.

"We know the location of the most wanted criminal in the world." said George, impassively; arching an eyebrow to see if that would get him moving.

"Hold on," said Chris, nodding to the guards before he took off, he would tell the Minister himself.

Fred and George waited impatiently.

Three minutes later the receptionist returned with a man hot on his heels.

"Come with me," said the Minister of magic, he was tall and powerful, and also very young compared to the Minister's back home. He had a green suit on with a matching cloak he was dressed to impress that's for sure.

If they thought he was impressive, his office was by far even more awe provoking. It almost looked like the Goblin offices, without the jewels. They were gestured to sit and they did waiting on him speaking.

"Tell me, who is this criminal you speak off?" asked the Minister demandingly. Staring at both of them, one that conveyed that if they were wasting his time they'd spend some in the cells below the Ministry.

"Harry Potter," said Fred seriously. The price on Harry's head was rather large; one could bury themselves in the reward money.

* * *

Oh no just what have Fred and george done? are they under the imperious curse? or doing it on their free will? R&R PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Hour **

**Chapter 13 **

**A New Life? or the destruction of the only one he has? **

* * *

Fred and George might not admit it, but they were rather nervous to be here and doing this. If it went wrong it would look as though they had betrayed Harry. It wasn't their intention, and they prayed it worked. From what they'd gathered from the American's the British and American Ministries didn't get on. Something to do with the British Ministry failing to aid them during one of their wars. Afterwards they'd cut off all ties, there was always attempts at reconciliation on the British Ministers part. Unfortunately or rather fortunately, the Americans had never forgiven them for their betrayal. They watched as an unreadable look overcame the Minister's face, they didn't know what the hell he was thinking. He truly wasn't anything like Fudge, that man hadn't been able to hide his own snot never mind his emotions.

"Why haven't you gone to your own Ministry?" demanded Christian Maxwell, current Minister of the American Ministry of Magic. He may only be twenty nine years old, but he did his job well and had the connections heeded to be someone in the position of power.

"What makes you think we haven't?" challenged Fred.

"I will not play games. That is for children." said the Minister standing up looking extremely pissed off. His magic surging powerfully, it was impressive, but nothing on Harry Potter. Harry put a new spin on someone being powerful, his magic was magnificent in all its glory. Those who didn't fear it felt the same, during the battle of Hogwarts.

"Alright," conceded George realizing that it wouldn't work that way, "He isn't guilty of the crimes he's been accused off. Our Ministry is trying to have him put in Azkaban after saving their arses! Just because he's powerful."

"How would you know this?" asked Christian sitting back down, his face once more blank. If one looked deeper they would have spotted a calculating look appear. Fred and George were watching very closely, and noticed it immediately. Looking at one another they relaxed perhaps this would work after all. Maybe Harry would gain his freedom and his life here.

"We were there, everyone was there and saw what happened, no one is speaking up out of fear." said Fred bitterly.

"We don't know if its fear of the Ministry or Harry," said George. "Will you help him?"

Christian opened his drawer and removed a pensive, he placed it on the table extremely delicately. The twins didn't have to wonder why, they were extremely expensive and only a few of them existed. Then again that just might be in the British wizarding world. "Places the memories in here." he demanded, pressing the intercom which was no doubt connected to his personal secretary. He spoke into it, "I want all information on Harry Potter immediately."

"Right away sir," said a young male voice before the line was disconnected.

Fred and George were impressed, they actually wanted to investigate the intercom. The British Ministry didn't have anything like that. They still had paper plane messages sending inner mail to everyone. They'd been impressed with a lot actually, America was way more advanced than the UK. Not just in one area, but a lot of them, especially Potions. They extracted the memory of the battle, and the few order meetings they'd attended before coming here. Showing not only Dumbledore's desperation but the Minister's too.

The man they assumed the Minister had spoken to came through with a rather large folder. Fred and George looked at each other, wondering just what could be in the folder that would make it that large. Come to that how did they have so much on Harry anyway? They must have magically created it, there was no other possible explanation.

"Thank you," said Christian taking the folder.

"Can I get you anything sir? Coffee?" suggested his assistant waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes, we may be here for a while, cancel my appointment with Ruben if I'm not done." said Christian already opening the folder, his eyes skimming over all the information he had in front of him. His eyes would widen or his eyebrows would raise every piece of information he took in. Everything that happened at Hogwarts was in the file, everything Harry had done, including all his accidental magic and the amount of times he'd been in the hospital wing. Last but no means least his magical power level. It was bigger than anyone's he'd ever seen, and he was privy to a lot of information.

"Here you are sir," said Jake coming in, placing the tray of coffee and cookies down before leaving.

"Lets enter it shall we?" suggested Christian, but it wasn't a suggestion really, it was an order.

Fred and George nodded nevertheless and entered the pensive with the Minister. They viewed the memories, and answered all the questions the Minister had. He wanted to know who was whom, and what they did. He seemed very disturbed seeing the Order meeting and frankly Fred and George couldn't blame him. They had been distraught just attending it. They had thankfully managed to keep all emotion in and not reveal themselves.

"Why would the youngest Potions Master in the world want anything to do with this?" asked the Minister looking utterly gob smacked. He had admired the man, it was no mean feat becoming a master at such a young age. He was good, he'd even modified the Wolfsbane potion to make it ten times more effective. In fact he'd often contemplated asking the man to work as the commander (the head of) within his Ministry's potions lab.

"He doesn't, he was the one that warned Harry, nobody there knows that." said Fred, Severus was Harry's spy within the order. What was so bloody funny about it was nobody would ever suspect it. Their hatred was so well known, it truly would be the last person they would think to suspect.

"I see," said Christian in deep contemplation. "Why exactly have you come here? What is it you want from me Mr Weasley?"

"We want him safe, he cant keep running, he hasn't used magic in months almost a year." said Fred spelling out the direness of the situation.

Christian's eyes widened comically, a boy so powerful not using his magic? It was dangerous, very dangerous. Then again if he wanted to avoid detection it was the only means to accomplish it. Or it was for the British citizens, a new way had been created lately, by his own lab. It was a means to help his undercover Unspeakables and Auror's department infiltrate organizations. "You want him to become an American Citizen?" stated the Minister, it would be the only way to completely remove him from the UK's influence.

"If that's what it takes to save him yes," said George seriously, so unlike the twins to be so serious.

"I see," repeated Christian. The question was - was it worth it? The UK Minister would hound him night and day. Then again he loathed two faced idiots and that Shacklebolt was exactly that. He was an Auror, a battle hardened man, he'd stood by Mr. Potter and ended the war. Yet what he saw was a small man intimidated by the power Mr. Potter had. It was obvious to him he was no risk, and no war criminal. "Would he come in? allow himself to be put under Veritaserum?"

Fred and George shared a look, "We don't know." admitted George rather quietly.

"He doesn't trust people in a position of power anymore." confided Fred looking pained, neither did they come to that. Admittedly so far the man had restored their faith a little bit, but it was far from over yet.

"Tell him if he wants granted immunity and American citizenship he has to 'turn himself in' so to speak. Once he had been questioned he will be awarded immunity. The posters and news will let everyone know what happened, then your Ministry will be told." said Christian.

"You swear he won't be sentenced to Prison or sent back to the UK?" asked Fred but there was a note of begging in his voice.

"I swear on an oath on my magic that if he didn't do what he's being accused off I will personally grant him asylum and citizenship." promised Christian and the magic circled around the room.

"Thank you," said Fred, standing up shaking the Ministers hand.

"Yes, we can never repay you." said George.

"You went into a lot of trouble for Mr. Potter, let's hope he knows what good friends he has." said Christian.

"It's us that owe him, with our lives." said Fred nodding his head, without him the Weasley clan would have been all but decimated. There was a few who owed Harry their life, and they were forgetting about it.

"I see," said Christian nodding his head solemnly, understanding it wasn't just because of the war but other instances throughout their lives. "I hope to see you again soon." he knew there was a possibility that Harry Potter wouldn't come in. from what he'd just seen, it was no bloody wonder he had no confidence in those that were supposed to protect you. Yet they were standing idly by plotting the incarceration of an innocent wizard. That wasn't the worst of it, this so called 'Order' was planning on reducing the child to a squib. Dumbledore was telling them Harry had too much magic in him, that he'd destroy those near him when it exploded. The idiot followers of Dumbledore truly believed that they were doing the right thing.

"Me too," said George and they left the Ministry, unable to Apparate this ministry was much more secure than their own.

* * *

"Hey guys, where have you been? Seattle?" asked Harry from the kitchen as he cooked them all dinner.

Fred and George shared a look before nodding, not for the first time one had to wonder if they couldn't speak telepathically. The way they finished each others sentences and looked as though they were conversing with each other by simply looking at one another. "What are you up to?" asked Fred coming into the kitchen as if he was oblivious to what he was doing. They had silently agreed to wait until after dinner before telling Harry what they had done. They were really worried about how he'd take it. His magic might end up reacting to it, revealing where he was.

"Cooking," said Harry dryly, "Do you know if the potion will work?"

"It should, we will try it soon." said George.

"Alright," said Harry staring at them shrewdly, they were up to something, but then again the twins were always up to mischief. Both of them could cause trouble in an empty deserted house. He didn't think much off it, as he began platting the food for them.

"How was school?" chucked Fred in amusement, they were so glad to be done with school. They had Harry to thank for that really, without him they wouldn't have been able to open their dream shop. Now they had the business up and running with their best friend running it. They were also branching out, and placing one in America where they planned to stay. They couldn't stand to see Harry by himself, Ron would be rolling in his grave at the thought. Ron might not have acted like it, but he adored the ground Harry walked on. Towards the end he finally began to understand the strain Harry was in, by being asked to fight the war. It had devastated Harry when Ron died, he had never been the same since. Then again it might have something to do with being hunted down by nearly everyone in the magical community.

"Fine. Esme would like to cook us dinner, do you want to come tomorrow?" asked Harry. It was so good to have company again. After being alone and on the run, it was truly a relief to be able to stop and take a breather.

"Sure, sounds fun," said Fred.

"Yeah, Emmett's really cool, he's given us so many new ideas." said George, as always talking together and finishing one another's sentences. That would never change, Harry preferred it that way.

"Like what?" asked Harry blankly.

"He knows a lot about Muggle jokes," grinned Fred.

"More than we know about." finished George.

"You aren't going to test them on him are you?" asked Harry his lips twitching, Emmett wouldn't mind, he would actually really like it. He was such a laid back funny kind of guy. Well, when you weren't on the receiving end of the pranks. Hell who was he kidding? He'd enjoyed the normalcy they'd given him. None of it had been vicious just extremely annoying. Just like the twins were, they were nothing like his father and friends had been. He shuddered unnoticeably just thinking about his father sending someone after a werewolf.

"Maybe," said Fred the picture of innocence, all that was missing was the halo above his head. Or the devil horns that should be there more like.

Harry just snorted as he ate his dinner, having decided on shepherds pie, one of his favourites from the age of eleven. Fred and George unfortunately couldn't cook, if you let them near a stove, things would either blow up or burn. Molly had learned that lesson quickly, before whacking them with her spatula she always seemed to have in her apron.

"Alright guys what is going on?" asked Harry irritated five minutes later, Fred and George kept looking at each other. They were also eating their dinner so slowly as if they didn't want to eat it.

"Nothing," they said together in unison.

"Guys I'm not stuck on stupid!" said Harry his green eyes boring into them, demanding answers right this instant before he blew up.

"Alright Harry, but you must promise not to blow up." said Fred seriously, speaking once again today without his brother finishing his sentence.

Harry dropped his fork, "You haven't invited everyone have you?" gaped Harry in horror. He loved them all, and he would love nothing more to see them. Yet he didn't want anything happening to them if they were found with him. They would be killed, tortured maimed just to find out where he was.

"No, nothing like that." said Fred smiling half heartedly, as if to convey it might be something worse.

"What have you done?" asked Harry filled with sudden dread, he rather hoped it was just a prank. Yet as he looked at them, he realized this went further than a prank. What could they have done to make them so nervous? His mind went flying through each possible scenario but none really made sense.

"We went to see the American Minister," said George bluntly, getting it out there.

Harry froze, his eyes closed in dread, fear, betrayal and anger so profound it nearly stole his breath away.

"He wants to help you, he knows you aren't guilty of the crimes they are accusing you off." said Fred hurriedly.

"He swore an oath on his magic to help." said George, only then did Harry marginally calm down.

"Where is he?" asked Harry blankly, his face filled with defeat, assuming he'd be arrested and deported back. He underestimated the twins, and their loyalty to him.

"He doesn't know where you are Harry, he wants you to go on." said George.

"Of course he does," said Harry dully, his stomach churning. Obviously he would have to go, otherwise Fred and George would pay the price. Whether they had betrayed him or not wasn't the point. Ron would have gone nuts if he allowed him to endanger his family.

"Harry he's going to grant you asylum, which means they wont be able to get into America." said George, his heart hurting at the look of pained resignation on his face. They hadn't meant to make Harry like this, he looked broken and they truly didn't know how to make it better.

"We will be there with you the entire time," said Fred. Well as long as they could be, they'd sleep in the Ministry if it came to it. Or get themselves arrested as well and join Harry.

"Okay," said Harry emotionlessly.

"Harry," said Fred worriedly, as his friend stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

"What did we just do?" asked George his large brown eyes filled with fear.

"He will see its for the best soon," said Fred, "It has to work George, it has to." if it didn't then they would never be able to forgive themselves.

"Even if we have to break him out." said George, they would do it, become criminals to help their friend. Even if they had to disappear to Alaska and live there, where there was no ministry of magic and no school and hardly any people.

"Yes," agreed Fred staring at the ceiling, worried Harry might try something horrific.

* * *

As you all guessed that was Fred and Georges plan all along :D now will everyone after Harry be forbade from entering America? in doing so will they be arrested or actually killed by Auror's defending their territory? hm how do you think we will have our favourite vampires admit their feelings? will Edward begin watching Harry at night unaware harry knows? and their passion ignite from there...harry giving Edward a...display shall we say? will Harry go to the Ministry? if he does will he be safe to use magic or will the shield potion still be required? R&R


End file.
